3000 Years Ago
by Kiwi Bloke
Summary: More than three thousand years ago, at the time of the original Super Saiyan, one world was separated into two. Now, someone is causing the worlds to rejoin which could cause catastrophic disasters for both. Will anyone be able to stop this person?
1. The Beggining

What's up, all? This is the first time I have ever wrote one of these. Yes, I am new, and would appreciate it if the only criticism you guys left happened to be constructive. Apart from that, I would also like encouraging reviews if that's not to much to ask.

Disclaimer: I _**do not **_own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto in any way.

Bojack didn't have much time left. The boy, no, the beast in front of him was forcing Bojack's most powerful attack right back at him. Bojack screamed in frustration, as his own attack finally gave way to Gohan's Kamehameha. He _would not _be _beaten _by a mere child. He would find a way to erase this boy from existence. An idea formed in Bojack's now insane mind. **"****I have had enough of you, boy!" **

Bojack screamed. A bright, green light started to surround his body. **"DIE!" **With that one word, Bojack exploded. **(A/N: I know Bojack didn't kill himself, but for my purposes, he did.) **The massive explosion collided with Gohan's Kamehameha. As soon as the beam collided with the now deceased aliens last attack, something...most unexpected happened.

Gohan saw it for a split second. A normal human would not have seen it, but with Gohan's training and his Saiyan heritage, he could vaguely make out the outline...no, outlines... of something, or, to be more accurate, things that had formed when his Kamehameha technique had collided with Bojack's last effort to kill him. However, almost as soon as he saw them, they shot off into the sky. Gohan sighed, and dropped his fathers signature move. The explosion roared past him, ripping his gi to pieces.

Unrest flickered through the stadium where Chi Chi and Bulma were sitting in. The huge TV's showing footage of the different fights had lost reception a fair while ago, save but one. Though the reception wasn't great, and the crowd only caught glimpses of footage, they could all tell something really big was happening. A massive gasp went through the crowd as they saw a massive explosion heading towards a young boy with blonde hair and green eyes. Just as the explosion was about to pass him, the TV turned static. Some of the crowd started crying, others prayed for the young lad. But, as the TV flickered back to normal, the crowd stopped. Just stopped whatever they were doing as the gawked at the massive screen. The boy was still standing. His gi was ripped and torn, he had numerous cuts on his body, but he didn't look tired.

_Three months later..._

Seven figures stood in a circle in an area that had not been inhabited for years on end, and with good reason. The figures were in a snowy land, where many a human had frozen to death to death whilst trying to explore it. Well, freeze or get eaten, but that is fairly irrelevant as they are both very painful and you end up dead anyway.

One of the figures opened its eyes. "It is time," the figure almost whispered. And with that, something spectacular happened. A similar, yet completely different event had happened over three thousand years ago. Nothing compared to the magnitude of destruction it caused was meant to happen again.

Yet, just because it wasn't meant to, did not mean it couldn't.

Sasuke scowled. He did that a lot. Usually it meant he was annoyed. Sometimes it meant he was angry. But right now, Sasuke was absolutely furious. He was going to get Kakashi for this. Why was Sasuke furious? And why did he want to get Kakashi for what ever reason? Simple. Because his blasted 'sensei' had forced him to come to this blasted 'end of mission' celebration at the blasted dobe's blasted favourite eating place. Now, he had to _listen _to the complete idiot telling the crazy old man and his daughter about their mission to Wave Country. It didn't help that a certain pink-haired kunoichi was paying more attention to him than her food, and that when ever he looked at Kakashi all he saw was a little orange book.

_Two hours later_

Team 7 had now exited Ichiraku's and were about to head home for a good night's sleep. Emphasis on 'were.' "That was suuuure good," one content Naruto Uzamaki said. "I could go again and again and again and..." "Shut UP!" Everyone (except Kakashi) gasped and looked at Sasuke. He rarely lost his cool, so this shocked Naruto and Sakura greatly. "Naruto, just shut the hell up." Sasuke looked at his squad. "WHAT!" Sasuke practically screamed. He glared at his team, but his eyes widened as he saw something forming behind his team. He swore as he realized what it was. "Shit."

The Z-Fighters were bidding there farewells to Trunk's as he prepared to travel back to his own time when they felt an enormous spike of some_things _ ki. It quickly died away, though, but four strange ki signatures remained. "Want to check it out?" Trunks asked. "Definitely," Gohan replied. With that the Z-Fighters sped off in streaks of blue and white.

The first thing Naruto felt when he came to was warmth. The first thing he heard was a low murmur. And the first thing he saw...was a sleeping Sasuke.

_Mt. Paozu..._

"Did you here something, Dad?" Chi Chi asked her father, the great Ox King of Fire Mountain. Her reply was a shake of head as Ox King continued to eat...almost as much as a Saiyan. _Almost._

_Back at the Kame House... _

The Z-Fighters rushed into the room, excluding Piccolo and Vegeta, who stood outside looking cool. Which was actually hard on both on them, as Saiyan's ears are more sensitive than a human's and Namek's ears are even more sensitive than a Saiyan's. And after the massive scream of terror/disgust coming from inside the Kame House, well, they were both wishing they were dead.

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed. The rest of Team 7 awoke, kunai at the ready. "Where are we?Who are you?AND WHY WAS I SLEPPING NEXT TO SASUKE!" Kakashi and Sakura sweat dropped, and Sasuke's facial expression had changed from a look of confusion to a look of disgust. But, the mood suddenly turned serious again, as the four ninja assumed a more aggressive stance. "You better start answering some of the dobe's questions, or things are going to get messy in here," Sasuke threatened. "Wait, hold on a sec.." a boy with black, wild hair, who we all know and love as Son Gohan, said. But Sasuke wasn't having any of it, and launched himself at the nearest fighter he could find. Which happened to be Krillin. Krillin took a step back in surprise at Sasuke's sudden outburst. That step back proved to be a lethal technique, however, and as Sasuke grabbed Krillin's head, his hand slipped. Sasuke proceeded to further his humiliation by flying into a nearby wall. As the rest of Team 7 gasped at Krillin, he decided to say something. "I wax."

Sasuke got up slowly. _No one _humiliated the Uchiha, and the bald midget was _not _going to get away with it. Team 7 buzzed into action and jumped beside Sasuke, ready to back him up. "You can not attack my students and expect to get away with it," Kakashi said as a ball of electricity began to form in his palm. "Wait, I didn't attack..."Krillin began, until Gohan jumped in front of him. "Wait, we don't need to fight, it's pointless!" Gohan exclaimed. "It'll only end up in you getting hurt." This pushed both Naruto and Sasuke over the edge, and both made a leap at Gohan. However, this maneuver didn't prove to be their smartest, as the purple haired Trunks flew at the two male genin. Naruto took the initiative and lashed out at Trunks with a roundhouse kick. Unfortunately for Naruto, Trunks blocked the the kick with his right arm and gave Naruto a mild uppercut with his left. Sasuke used the flying Naruto as a platform to get extra height with his jump, and then came down with an axe kick intended to kill. As Trunk's prepared to smash the Uchiha with his right fist, Gohan came flying in with a right roundhouse kick, sending the raven haired boy into a wall. As the Uchiha staggered haphazardly to his feet, a loud yell shook the house. "STOP!" Everyone looked at the source of the noise. And it was none other than the owner of the house, Master Roshi! "If you are going to fight, do it outside! You're damaging my house and my por-I mean possessions!"

Sasuke snarled at the old man. Who was he to interfere with his fight? For at least the third time that day, Sasuke launched into something he couldn't handle. As Sasuke prepared to smash the old fools face in, Sakura smirked. Now everyone would see what her beloved Sasuke could do. But her smirk soon turned to a look of shock as the old man casually kicked Sasuke through the wall. "Sasuke!" she screamed, and jumped through the hole in the wall to help him. As she tried to help Sasuke up, something appeared in front of her. She screamed when she saw what it was. It was... a giant green man!

Kakashi and Naruto jumped through the hole as fast as they could, soon followed by the Z-Fighters. The scene they saw put them on edge. A giant green man was standing over the other half of Team 7. Kakashi growled, and launched himself at Piccolo with the Raikiri **(A/N: If I didn't spell that right, tell me.) **forming in his hand. As Piccolo got himself into a basic stance, Kakashi unleashed perhaps his most powerful justsu. "Raikiri!" Kakashi yelled. Piccolo side-stepped Kakashi, and grabbed his outstretched arm. Piccolo then pulled Kakashi into his right knee, following up by throwing Kakashi into the air. Piccolo then appeared behind Kakashi, roundhouse kicking him across the ocean back into one of Roshi's walls. "Damn...it..." Kakashi groaned, before passing out.

Naruto saw Kakashi's beating through horrified eyes. Those very same eyes began to flicker from their usual cerulean blue to a eerie blood red. "Enough!" Naruto yelled as a red aura started surrounding him. "You think you can just beat up my friends and get away with it?Well, you're wrong!" The Z-Fighters watched as Naruto ran towards a now descending Piccolo. "Hey, Gohan, you sense that energy coming off that kid?" Krillin asked Gohan. "Yeah," Gohan replied. "It's really...evil."

Vegeta watched the demented blonde kid as he tried to land a hit on the green man. Though it was painfully obvious that the kid was pathetic in every way, it was obvious that his power had boosted exceptionally. It was also obvious that this new energy was evil...like he used to be. 'I wonder...'

Piccolo decided that the freaky blonde kid was getting annoying. Piccolo didn't like annoying things, and wondered what to do with this one. He didn't think Gohan would like it if he blew the kids head off, so he decided on a good ol' fashioned beating.

Gohan grimaced yet again as Piccolo punched the boy in the gut once more, but decided not to interfere. As long a Piccolo didn't seriously injure the boy, like maybe blowing his head off, he wouldn't step in. He then changed his mind as Piccolo gave a particularly nasty knee strike to the poor boy's groin. "Piccolo, I think he's had enough," Gohan said. "He might want to have children in the future." Piccolo grunted in response. Well, grunted and threw the boy on to the ground.

_One hour later..._

Naruto blinked once, twice, before managing to keep his eyes open. What he saw shocked him. His sensei was talking to the old man who kicked Sasuke through the wall like it was nothing. In fact, Kakashi was actually showing the old man his little orange book, and both had perverted grins on their face's. (Well, an eye grin from Kakashi.) "Wh...what's goin' on around here?" Naruto managed to say. "Kakashi-sensei, why are you talking to the enemy?" Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, we should be thanking these people. They saved us from freezing to death." A newly awoken Sakura and Sasuke gasped. Master Roshi chuckled. "Well, I only took you in to my house. The people who saved you will be here tomorrow. But for now, I think we should all get some rest." The genin of Team 7 suddenly realized how dark it was. Sakura sighed. "Well, good night...um..." "Master Roshi will be okay with me," the aging pervert said. "As I might decide to assist in your training later on."

When Sakura woke the sun was already shining through the window. She looked to see the other two genin of her team just finishing getting changed. "Good morning, Sakura!How are you feeling?" Naruto practically shouted. "I'm fine, Naruto," Sakura sighed. "What about you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted.

'Oh well.' Sakura thought. "I'll meet you guys down stairs, but right now I gotta get changed."

Soon after Sakura came down, the three genin ate breakfast. Almost as soon as they finished, there was a light knock on the door. Kakashi opened it to reveal a smiling Gohan. "Hello Gohan, you're here early." Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I guess I felt bad about yesterday." Kakashi eye smiled. "Well, please come on in." Gohan smiled and walked in. But his smile quickly turned into a nervous one as he saw the three genin. "...Ah, I'm going to go see if Roshi's up" Kakashi sweat dropped as ran out of the room.

Sasuke scowled as Kakashi ran out the room. So, he must of already been introduced to this boy named 'Gohan.' Not that he cared, of course. He glared at Gohan. "Who are you?" Sasuke rudely asked. The boy was a bit taken a back at the rudeness of this kid. "...Um, I'm Gohan, what about you?" Gohan hoped this was a good conversation starter, as this was the first time he had ever been with kids his age. "Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto could see the kids...what was his name...Gohan's uneasiness. He decided to try and ease the tension in the room. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki!I'm the greatest ninja there is and one day I'm gonna be Hokage!Believe it!" Naruto said, his voice full of pride.

'Real smooth, Naruto,' Sakura thought. 'Real smooth.'

"Err...right...what about you?" Gohan asked Sakura with an element of desperation in is voice. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Gohan." Sakura said. "Likewise." was her reply. "...So," Gohan started. "How about I show you guys around?" Before any of the genin could say anything, Kakashi interrupted. "I think that would be a great idea, Gohan." Kakashi said. "Right," Gohan said. "Let's get to it!"

Sasuke mentally growled. His Uchiha pride was in ruins. Because the island that the Kame House is on is only so big, Gohan decided to take the three genin to the mainland. But, because he was the only one who could fly, he had to carry all of them. Sasuke decided he had to do something to prove he was still superior. So as soon as Gohan landed and said they could walk the rest of the way, Sasuke challenged him to a fight.

"What did you say?" Gohan asked. He couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't even known the genin two days, and the one called Sasuke already wanted to fight? "I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke said as he ran full tilt towards Gohan, who slipped into a horse riding stance. "Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, while Naruto started ranting about how much of a teme Sasuke is. As Sasuke drew closer, Gohan started to call upon his ki. And, as Sasuke leaped into the air, he let his ki explode beneath him, launching him into the air at a very high speed.

"Argh!" Sasuke coughed up some saliva as Gohan head butted him in the stomach. As Sasuke fell to the ground, he performed several quick hand signs. However, Gohan saw the signs, and acted quickly. He vanished and almost in the same instant appeared in front of Sasuke, raising his hands above his head. Sasuke realized to late what Gohan was going to do, and braced himself as best he could as Gohan brought his fists down...

And that's a wrap. How was it?What do I need to work on?Well I will update as soon as I can, but my favourite rugby team is on soon, The Crusaders. For now, peace out!

~Burning Blizzard

P.S: There is a quote from a DBZ movie in there somewhere. Can anyone tell me what it is?


	2. Surprise Guest

I am writing this as I watch my team beat the Auckland Blues. That makes me feel even better writing this. To everyone who guessed the quote was "I wax" from Krillin in movie 9. A very special thanks to YoshinoYuy for being the first person to review and the first person to get the quote right. I think that should be about that for now.

Disclaimer: I own Gohan and Brolly. Well, I wish I did. I would be happy if I owned anything from either show.

...And didn't bring them down until Sasuke had landed. Sakura ran over to Sasuke to see if he was okay, but he pushed her away as he somehow managed to stand up. Naruto was looking at Gohan with awe. How the hell did he beat Sasuke so easily?The finest hope of the Uchiha Clan?Not that Naruto minded, as he almost enjoyed seeing Sasuke taken down a notch. The only reason he didn't revel in Sasuke being beaten so thoroughly was because Naruto just wasn't that kind of guy. He walked slowly to Gohan, who had just landed.

Gohan was ashamed. Although the fight had not lasted long, he had enjoyed inflicting pain on Sasuke. The only time Gohan had enjoyed hurting someone was when he turned Super Saiyan Two. "H...How...did you do that?" Naruto questioned Gohan. "He...prodigy...Uchiha...h-how?" "Uh...training?" Gohan replied uneasily. These three were the first kids his own age he had really ever spoken to, and he wanted to make friends with them, he didn't want to be enemies.**(A/N: This isn't really relevant but my team...lost!Oh, the pain!The Crusaders have always been late bloomers, but to lose by two points...)**

Naruto stared at Gohan. He stared a long time. He chuckled. He chuckled again. Before long, he was rolling on the floor laughing. "Hahahahaha!Sasuke, you got your arse handed to you!Hahahahaha!" Sasuke growled and made to lash out at a laughing Naruto, but was stopped by the cursed bald midget suddenly appearing in front of him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless, of course, you want to get beaten into the ground _again_?" Krillin said. 'Damn. How are they so fast.' Sasuke thought. He started to walk away angrily. "Wow, what's with Mr. Attitude?" Krillin whispered. "Who cares?" Naruto said. "He's always like this."

Sakura didn't like people saying stuff behind her beloved Sasuke's back, but even she had to agree with Naruto and Krillin. He was always pushing everyone away from him. It was amazing how anti-social he could be. She had always wondered why Sasuke was like this, and now, she decided, she was going to find out.

"I think we should head back now," Gohan said. "I bet you Trunk's is already there." "Got ya." Krillin replied.

_A short while later, at the Kame House..._

After managing to convince Sasuke to come with them, the genin of Team 7, Gohan and Krillin landed at the Kame House. Trunk's was there, as well as Tien, Chiatzou and Yamcha. After a short introduction, everyone present settled down to here Kakashi explain where they came from and how they arrived in the Z-Fighters world. After he had finished there was a short silence. "So this portal just appeared out of nowhere...how strange..." Tien said thoughtfully. "It is." Krillin, Yamcha and Chiatzou agreed in unison. "Maybe the Dragon Ball's can help us." Master Roshi said. Naruto snickered and mumbled 'Dragon Ball's' while Kakashi simply asked one question. "What are...Dragon Ball's?"

Sasuke was listening intently, especially after hearing about these Dragon Ball's. How could they help Team 7 get back to their world? "Long ago there was a..." Roshi began recounting the tale, until he was rudely interrupted by Yamcha. "Basically, there are seven magic orbs that when gathered together, summon the Eternal Dragon who grants you two wishes." That really got Sasuke's attention. He imagined the power he could have. Enough to kill..._him._

Gohan didn't like the look on Sasuke's face, not one bit. It was really creepy. He had a kinda crazy look in his eyes. Which as weird, because even though Gohan hadn't known him long, Sasuke didn't come off as the mentally crazy type.

It was getting late, so Yamcha, Tien and Chiatzou decided to head off. Gohan had asked Chi Chi really nicely if he could stay at the Kame House with Krillin, and she had reluctantly agreed. He hadn't told her about Team 7 yet, but planned on doing so soon. It was agreed Krillin, Kakashi and Master Roshi would sleep upstairs and the four thirteen year old's would sleep downstairs. Naruto sighed as he lay back on the couch. "Wow, what a day, huh." Sakura copied his actions. "It sure was." Gohan would've copied his new friends, but he was already laying down. "Good night, you guys." he said wearily. "Night." "Good night." "Hn."

"_Gohan, Gohan, can you here me?Gohan?GOHAN!WAKE UP!" _Gohan awoke with a start. That voice... it was King Kai's! "What's up, King Kai?" Gohan whispered. _"Gohan, you have to wake everyone up now!You are all in terrible danger!" _King Kai frantically said. "How?" Gohan said, suddenly not as drowsy as he was a second a go. _"Stop asking questions and GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!Oh no, look out behind you!It's here!" _King Kai's voice was hysterical. And because Gohan had never heard King Kai so...scared, he looked behind him. And he saw...a bunch of shadows. Gohan wondered if King Kai was playing a prank on him, but decided against it as he didn't believe that the little blue man was that good an actor. His thoughts were confirmed as something stepped out of the shadows.

Gohan cursed inwardly. How could he not sense this mysterious figure's ki?How did the figure even get inside the house?All his questions were stopped temporarily, however, as a large ball of green ki started forming in 'The Shadow's' hand. Gohan decided that was a good time to get everyone out the house. "WAKE UP NOW!EVERYONE, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" he yelled as loud as he could while grabbing Naruto and Sakura, then running over to Sasuke and picking him up with his feet. As soon as he grabbed Sasuke, the figure unleashed it's attack.

*KA-BOOM!*

The figure walked slowly towards Gohan, who had landed and was in the act of putting the three genin down back on the ground. The figure stopped, and turned its head. Krillin and Master Roshi had taken on different stances, and Kakashi had a kunai at the ready. The figure then looked back at Gohan, and smirked before vanishing.

Gohan took a step back. He was sure before the figure vanished, he saw its face. And thought he saw a smirk on its face. But it wasn't the smirk on the figures face that scared him. It was the figures face. But, Gohan had to stop wondering about the figure's identity, as Krillin took a fierce blow to the face and was sent flying into the ocean. Roshi and Kakashi turned to where Krillin was standing a second before, and were rewarded with a split kick to their face's. They went flying in opposite directions, Roshi smashing into a small boulder and Kakashi into a palm tree that snapped as soon as he hit it.

Naruto snarled angrily, and made a rush at his sensei's attacker. He didn't get more than two metre's, however, as Gohan appeared in front of him. "You guys stay back, he's beyond your level," Gohan said angrily. "It's me he wants...isn't it, Bojack?" The figure snorted, and threw a ball of ki into the sky. Whilst the three genin followed its path, Gohan kept staring at their attacker. "That won't work on me," Gohan snarled. "How are you still alive?" The figure laughed. "It seems you won't fall for my artificial moon, now will you?I bet you're wondering how I know about your little transformation." The figure smirked as the Artificial Moon revealed his face. "As for your second question, you'll have to beat me!" As the moon revealed all of the figures face, Gohan confirmed it was indeed Bojack, albeit a scarred and paler green one. "What ever," Gohan said. "I've done it before, I'll do it again." And with that, they both vanished.

The genin took a step back in surprise as Gohan and Bojack disappeared right in front of them, only to reappear above the half of the Kame House still intact. Sakura gasped as Gohan hit Bojack in the stomach with his left fist, and slammed down on Bojack's head with his right, sending him crashing to the ground.

As Bojack got out of the crater he had made when he landed, Gohan finished his descent and landed in front of the genin. Bojack smirked. All in one instant, his muscles grew so that they burst through his top, leaving it in ruins. His skin became greener, but not as green as it was when he first fought Gohan. Also, Bojack had many more scars then the last time he fought with the young Super Saiyan. A green aura started surrounding his body, and suddenly exploded with action, turning the wavy green aura into a flaming one. "Remember this?" he asked Gohan. "Remember the pain?Well, it's time to relive that experience!"

Gohan's blue aura flashed into life as soon as Bojack vanished. Unlike their little skirmish a few minutes ago, Gohan couldn't track Bojack's movements. So he was taken completely by surprise as Bojack appeared right in front of him, arms raised above his head. Gohan raised his own to try and block the hit that was sure to come, but Bojack took advantage of his exposed stomach and kneed him twice before bringing his hands down on Gohan's head, slamming it into Bojack's still outstretched knee. Gohan's forehead started bleeding, the blood running over one of his eye's, blinding him. Bojack lifted Gohan by the throat and started squeezing. 'How...is he so strong?I need an opening to go Super Saiyan, but he's not giving me a chance!' Gohan thought.

Bojack smirked. "Not so tough now, are you?Ha Ha Ha!" Bojack inflicted more pressure on Gohan's neck. Gohan was gasping for air. The three genin watched on helplessly, knowing there was nothing they could do. But, Naruto knew that if something didn't happen soon, Gohan would die. Gohan was the first person his age to not to treat him like a piece of trash. Naruto had to work very hard to get others respect, and though he hadn't known Gohan long at all, he knew that Gohan had done nothing to die like this. So he decided to do something that he could only hope saved his new friend.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he ran and formed a hand seal. Four more Naruto's suddenly appeared around the original. Two of the clones leaped up into the air, while the other two and the original Naruto surrounded Bojack from three sides. Bojack looked curious for a moment, then threw Gohan at the two Naruto's in the air, who caught him. Bojack then followed up with an energy blast, hitting Gohan and the two clones. "Gohan!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the Naruto's on the ground. "Come on, Sasuke, we have to help him!" Sasuke grunted as Gohan hit the ground. He had a perfect opportunity to finish Gohan off, and was going to, when Gohan staggered to his feet. 'Damn it!' Sasuke thought angrily.

Meanwhile, Bojack was all but destroying Naruto and Sakura, and was enjoying every minute of it. He laughed maniacally as he grabbed Naruto and Sakura by the back of their heads and smashed them face first into the ground. He flew up to where the artificial moon was, and pointed his hand towards the ground. A fairly big ki ball formed in his hand. Bojack smirked. "Now die!" he yelled, releasing his technique. But Gohan, who had recovered from the energy blast, wasn't about to let the two genin die.

As the green ki ball flew towards him, Naruto decided he should have eaten more ramen. He couldn't move away from the incoming attack, his injuries were to severe. He braced himself for the pain that was certainly going to come and closed his eyes. He waited a second, two. He opened one eye a tiny crack, and opened both as he saw who was holding the attack back. It was Gohan!Naruto was amazed that Gohan could get up from those injuries. Naruto gave a weak laugh, then passed out next to Sakura.

But not before he saw Gohan's hair turn from black to gold. He would ask Gohan about that later, when he woke up.

Gohan was struggling with the energy ball for a couple of seconds. Those were the seconds before he decided to go Super Saiyan. Thanks to all the near death experiences he had, he had received many zenkai power ups, making his Super Saiyan form stronger then it was first was. When he first went Super Saiyan, he might of struggled with the ki ball for a bit, but now holding it was a walk in the park.

"Kiai!" Gohan yelled, forcing the ball back to Bojack, but taking great care not to look at him as he might accidentally look at the artificial moon.

Bojack frowned in annoyance. He was hoping that blast would have killed the brat, but now it was speeding back at him. He ducked as his blast flew over him, and then flew down to the island. He decided to end this before the kid could power up again. Bojack thought of a way to take Gohan down. He shot a volley of blasts at the only other standing kid, catching him by surprise. He laughed as Gohan took the blasts for the kid.

Gohan opened his eyes to see where Bojack was, but he was gone. After catching no sign of Bojack, he immediately looked behind. Bojack was there smirking, charging up an energy wave in one hand. "Begone!" Bojack yelled as he released the technique. The blast consumed Gohan in a rushing wave of energy. The energy eventually dispersed, leaving a smoking and bloody Gohan hovering with his arms crossed over to try and protect his body. Bojack laughed, and axe kicked Gohan into the ground. "Your friends are your weakness," Bojack laughed. "Or I should say _were _your weakness!Hahahahaha!" Bojack began gathering green ki into both his palms. "This is the end!" Bojack put his palms out in front of him and launched his attack.

The blast got within four metre's of Gohan's face until it was blind sided by another blast. Gohan looked to where the blast came from. "Piccolo!" he exclaimed joyfully. "What's up, kid?" Piccolo said. "Actually, don't tell me. I heard everything on the way here." Piccolo looked at Bojack and threw off his cape and turban. "I'll clean this mess up myself." Bojack stared at Piccolo and started laughing. "Don't you remember what happened last time?" Piccolo snorted. "I've been training hard since then."

"Well then," Bojack snarled. "Show me what you got!"

Gohan forced himself up. Piccolo was bound to need his help. It always seemed that Piccolo rescued Gohan, Piccolo gets hammered rescuing Gohan, and Gohan hammers his opponent. But Gohan had decided that Piccolo got hammered enough when saving him, and decided to do something about it. But first he needed to regain some strength. 'No,' Gohan thought. 'That will take to long. I got to help him now!'

Bojack growled. So far the Namek was keeping up with his attacks. Which he shouldn't be. 'He said he had done some training. Just what the hell kind of training allows him to keep up with me when I kicked his arse last time we fought?' Bojack thought, narrowly dodging a finger thrust. Bojack grimaced with pain as Piccolo hit him with a right hook, sending him flying. As soon as Bojack recovered, Piccolo kneed him in the gut and grabbed his arm. "I'll beat you to death," Piccolo said. He then punched Bojack in the face with his free arm, following up by throwing him in the air. "Hraah!" A stream of energy emitted from Piccolo's mouth, homing in on Bojack. Bojack failed to get a defence up in time and the blast hit him dead on.

Piccolo frowned in frustration. That attack was meant to kill, yet Bojack was still hovering. His pants were torn and he had numerous cuts and bruises on his body yet the attack obviously didn't hurt him that much. "Gohan," he called. "You have to let your anger go, or we will all end up dead." He looked back to see Bojack right in front of him. He coughed up blood as Bojack began unloading a series of punches into his gut. As Piccolo began to recover, Bojack pulled Piccolo's head into his knee. Still holding Piccolo's face, Bojack put his hand to Piccolo's gut. "Goodbye, Namek filth!" he yelled, unleashing a blast that went through Piccolo's gut. After the blast wore of, he threw the last Namekian warrior into the sea.

Gohan was shaking with rage. Piccolo, his mentor, his friend, hell, his second father, was lying in the ocean quite possibly dead. And he didn't do a damn thing about it. Had he not learnt his lesson at the Cell Games? Gohan screamed. "PICCOLO!" How dare this bastard do this to Piccolo. Gohan would make him pay. Bojack, sensing Gohan's steadily increasing power, decided this would be a great time to reveal a secret to Gohan. "You know, even if you kill me, my masters who resurrected me will send more after you. What I am saying is, you are gonna die."

"ARRGH!" Gohan yelled. His hair now stood on end, with only one bang hanging down over his face. He was going to end Bojack's life once and for all. The transformation into Super Saiyan Two revived the battered fighter, his heightened senses returning. He could sense Trunks' ki clashing with another, but didn't worry to much about that as he could sense Trunks was winning without even ascending to Super Saiyan. He looked at Bojack, who had a maniacal grin on his face. "Time for you to die." Gohan said quietly. He vanished and reappeared in front of Bojack punching _through _his chest and grabbing his heart. Bojacks grin turned to a look of pain as Gohan squeezed as heart. Gohan smirked as he readied a ki blast around Bojacks heart. "Boom." was all he said as he let the blast off, making Bojack explode from the inside.

Sasuke looked on with horror as Bojack exploded. He thought that Gohan's first transformation was amazing, but though this second one was obviously _much _stronger, Sasuke felt something almost evil radiating from it. He looked on as Gohan dove into the ocean and resurfacing carrying Piccolo. He didn't notice a drenched Krillin giving the injured fighters some sort of bean, healing them instantly. He did notice it when Krillin gave one to Piccolo, who almost in the space of one second was completely healed. "Right," Kakashi said. "I think we should try to get some rest, and after that, you guys can explain what the hell just happened here."

Chapter two,done and dusted. Sorry about the author note about my team in there. I'm also sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed or wasn't as good as the first. Until next time,

~Burning Blizzard


	3. The Third Death of Krillin

Oh yeah!Almost _10 _reviews and I just started. Thank you guys so much *sniffs*I love you guys almost as much as I love me!Just kidding, I'm not really _that _self absorbed. If you love Sasuke, I'm sorry, I might bash him a bit this chapter as I am making it up as I go along. I'm also sorry if it gets a bit...emotional. Well, that's a big enough rant from me.

'How long until dawn?' Sasuke thought. 'We were fighting all night!' Sasuke refused to think about Gohan practically beating Bojack single-handed, albeit minor help from Piccolo. Gohan, who was only Sasuke's age, had displayed enormous amounts of power, that he was sure wasn't chakra. And he was sure that the being Gohan fought could have destroyed cities, maybe even the planet. 'No,' Sasuke thought angrily. 'No one is that strong.' Ah. Poor Sasuke. Should have met Brolly, who Gohan was actually stronger than. He _would _find out how Gohan got his power, one way or another.

Trunks smiled as his opponent missed him again. Honestly, this guy was pathetic. He had spent a good ten minutes ranting on about how he was a clone of 'Garlic Jr,' and how he was going to annihilate Trunks. Trunks absent mindlessly caught a punch, and, deciding enough is enough, brought the arm down on his knee, breaking it. The clone howled in pain. "Learn your lesson, and don't come back ." Trunks said. He walked away, but turned around quickly as he felt a familiar ki approaching. "Father!No!" he shouted in desperation. But it was to late, as the clone of Garlic Jr was caught in a storm of energy. "What the hell, father!Why the hell did you do that?" Trunks shouted at his father. Vegeta stared at him "I was getting rusty." he simply said before flying off. Trunks shook his head, and decided to fly to the Kame House.

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently. After everyone had flown in to the Kame House , Roshi began recounting the Z-Fighters tale. He started at he very beginning, at back when Goku was a kid, after explaining to Team 7 who he was. When Naruto asked where this Goku was, who he now knew as Gohan's father, Roshi hesitated. While looking over at a suddenly downcast Gohan, Roshi said he would get to that. Sasuke noticed how all the Z-fighters, not just Gohan, looked sad. He smirked inwardly. Maybe, this wouldn't be so bad, after all. **(A/N:Bastard.) **

Sasuke had to keep him self from laughing. Not only had he learnt about the full power of the Dragon Ball's, he had also learned all of the Z-Fighters back-stories. He was especially enjoyed hearing Gohan's, about all the suffering he'd had. The fact that his father had died twice gave the raven haired ninja some...leverage over Gohan. 'Serves him right,' Sasuke thought. 'For insulting the Uchiha name.' Gohan attempted a smile. "It's all in the past now, though," he forced out. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Naruto felt awkward. When Gohan risked his life to save his and Sakura's last night, he had truly begun thinking of Gohan as a friend that one could only hope for. And now, his new-found friend looked like he was on the verge of crying. He wondered why no one was comforting the boy, until he looked up and saw all the Z-Fighters had similar expressions.

Sakura didn't know what to do. The Earth's Special Forces looked positively depressed (however that worked) and were all to wrapped up in their own thoughts and memories of Goku to notice poor Gohan finally cracking. Tears started slipping down his face. Looking at Naruto, who looked back and nodded, she walked up to Gohan and hugged him. Naruto followed close behind and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Which was weird, as Naruto didn't _really_ show understanding in these sorts of situations.

Sasuke almost groaned. The only thing that stopped him was the kunai that Kakashi held behind his back. Well, he hoped it was a kunai. But really, if Gohan was a real warrior, he wouldn't be acting like a baby. What kind of fighter let his emotions run wild? Coincidentally, Sasuke 'forgot' about how _he _reacted to his clans death. He looked away and huffed.

Gohan broke away from his little group hug, only slightly embarrassed. "So," he started. "Do you guys want to stay at our house? It would be a good chance to tell mum about you and introduce you." Kakashi forced an eye smile. "Only if it's okay with your mother." Gohan started to sweat a little. He managed to get out. "Uh...I'm sure that would be...fine?" The four ninja didn't miss Gohan's uneasiness.

'Why does he seem so nervous.' Kakashi wondered.

'Oh no,' Gohan thought worriedly. 'What's Mum gonna think of Naruto? He's so loud and she has a really short temper, and that's a really bad combination. Maybe I should of asked Bulma if they could stay there...'

_Mt. Paozu..._

"I'll get it, Chi-Chi!" The Ox-King yelled out to his daughter. He opened the door to reveal a slightly worried looking Gohan and four people standing behind him. "Gohan! Chi Chi, Gohan's back! Oh, and he's brought guests. Please, come right on in." There was definitely no denying that the Ox King was happy to see his grandson. "Good to see you as well, grandpa." Gohan said happily. As Gohan walked in, the four guests hung outside the door. Well, three of them did. "Nice place you got here," Naruto said as he walked in the door. "It's a bit small, though. Not that I mind, 'cause my own apartment isn't that big anyways. Ooooh, you look like you got a _lot _of food. Speaking of which, what's for lunch? Ooooh, is it ramen? Please please please please be ramen!"

The other three ninja had just stepped into the house when they sensed a malicious presence. "Be on your guard," Kakashi said quietly to the other two genin still by his side. "I feel something filled with rage approaching."

Gohan saw the shadow looming over Naruto first. 'Oh no!' Gohan thought worriedly. 'This is bad, really, really bad!'

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all saw the shadow behind Naruto. 'Damn it!' Kakashi thought wildly.

"Naruto!"

"Mother!"

"Mother?"

*BOING*

"Ouch!"

Naruto lay on the floor, cradling the angry red lump on his head. "Owwwwww..." he moaned. "It...huuurts..." The other ninja of Team 7 stood gaping at the weapon that had taken a ninja down. Well, Naruto down. It was a...frying pan?

"Motheeeer!" Gohan said, his face a bright red. "What?" Chi Chi snarled. "This _delinquent _comes into my house like he owns it and expects to get away with it? Well I'll tell you something now, young man," she said pointing at Naruto. "You ever do that again, and it won't be just your head that will be sore. You'll never have children again!You here me?" Naruto cowered away. "Yes, ma'am."

After a more formal introduction, Chi Chi calmed down a bit and decided to make everyone lunch, including Naruto. Team 7 soon learned that Chi Chi was not a woman to be messed with, and gave her a lot of respect. Kakashi was to scared to pull out his favourite book, just in case she was against his 'reading material.' Before she could prepare, however, she told Gohan to get more supplies. As Gohan left, Chi Chi started cooking up lunch. "I thought you said that there wasn't enough for lunch," Sakura said as Chi Chi began laying down bundles of food. "That _is _why you sent Gohan out, isn't it?" Chi Chi smiled. "There _isn't _enough." she said, confusing Team 7.

Chi Chi smiled as Naruto finished eating. "It's good to see you've calmed down." Naruto smiled. "Yeah, and I could say the same about you!" he said, temporarily forgetting who he was speaking to. "What was that?" Chi Chi said flashing him a dangerous look. "Um...Uh..." 'Oh no,' Naruto thought hurriedly. 'Think Naruto, _**think!**_" Naruto decided that the best way to save his life was to compliment his possible murderer. "Uh...I said you were a great cook!" he rushed out. Chi Chi smiled. "That's what I thought you said." As soon as Chi Chi finished her sentence, a slightly wet Gohan came in, carrying a huge, bulging sack. **(A/N:Heh heh heh.) **"Hey guys. I got some more lunch. What did I miss?"

As nightfall came, Chi Chi decided to let Team 7 stay at her house. Gohan would sleep with Goten, Team 7 would sleep in the main room and Chi Chi would sleep in her usual spot. Goten only slept when Gohan was in the same room as him. To prevent having to wake up in the night, Chi Chi simply made Gohan sleep in the same room as his two year old brother. Not that Gohan minded, of course.

Gohan knew he had to be quiet. If he wasn't, his mother could wake up. If she woke up an saw what he was doing, he wouldn't be able to sit straight for weeks. His mother wold be very angry if she saw him training. After fighting Cell and Bojack, Gohan decided that he would never stop training, even if he had to do it in secret. The world depended on him now. He wasn't going to negate his duties, for example, stopping to train for say, seven years. Gohan almost laughed at that thought. 'Yeah,' he thought merrily. 'Like _that _would ever happen!'

After everyone almost vomiting at the sight of Gohan eating breakfast, Chi Chi announced she going over to Capsule Corp. for 'girl stuff' or something. "...And _no _training while I'm gone!" Chi Chi shouted as her dad flew her off in his hovercar. "Right," Kakashi said, watching the hovercar fly off into the distance. "How about we get to some training?"

"All right team," Kakashi said standing in front of the huge lake. "It's time you learnt Suimen Hokō no Gyō **(A/N:Is that the right name?) **or, 'the art of walking on water.' Now this is similar to your tree climbing jutsu, only much harder..." Gohan watched on with interest as Kakashi began explaining the basics of how to walk on water. The ninja were definitely not using ki. "Okay, I've told you what to do, now for you to go out and do it!" Kakashi finished. "Right!" Team 7 replied. Gohan walked over to Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi, what's 'chakra?'" Kakashi looked at Gohan funnily. "You don't no what chakra is?" he asked. "Not a clue," Gohan replied. "Should I know?" Kakashi thought for a bit. "Hmm..." Kakashi said remembering what he saw of Gohan's fight with Bojack. "No...I don't think you should." Kakashi paused, then spoke again. "To put it simply, chakra is a combination of one's physical and spiritual energy. We ninja mold and channel chakra using hand seals. That is how we use jutsu." **(A/N: Someone please tell me if that's wrong.) **"Oh. I see." Gohan said. "I use ki." Kakashi stepped back.

"Ki? Your _life _energy? Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what can happen if you use ki to much?"

"Yes no and yes." Gohan replied. "Look, I'll explain how I can use it without dieing later. Oh, and can Naruto swim? 'Cause if he can't, then you might want to give him a hand." With that, Kakashi turned around to see one Naruto floundering in the lake. "Help me! I can't swim!Wait, hold on a sec... " Naruto said. "Yes I can."

Sakura was the first to finish the exercise. Almost as soon as Kakashi came over to give them a few tips, she got it. "That's good, Sakura," Kakashi started. "Now you can go help Naruto and Sasuke while I have a little chat with Gohan..." As Sakura walked off to attempt to help the boys e.g. Naruto begging her to help him, Sakura ignoring him asking Sasuke if he wanted any help and Sasuke ignoring _her, _Kakashi walked back to Gohan. "Okay Gohan, now you can explain to me how you are still alive." Kakashi asked. Gohan sighed. "Putting it _really _simply, I'm not tapping into my life force directly, more so tapping into a kind of 'latent energy.' That will do as an explanation for now." Gohan said sternly. "Anyway, I thought Master Roshi told you all about us? If what you thought was true, about ki eventually killing you, wouldn't Master Roshi be dead?" Kakashi sighed, much like a little kid being lectured by a parent or teacher. "I s'pose."

_The following day..._

The Z-Fighters were gathered round the Kame House. "Okay, we all know what we are doing. Let's fan out and find those Dragon Ball's!"Gohan said. As the Z-Fighters blasted off in blue and white aura's, Gohan turned towards Team 7. "Right, we'll be back soon. Soon you'll get to see the Eternal Dragon for yourselves!" And with that, Gohan shot off.

True to his word, Gohan returned fairly quickly, holding a orange sphere with four red stars inside it. Team 7 looked at it with wonder. 'So that's a Dragon Ball,' Sasuke thought. 'Soon I will be strong enough to kill _him._' Gohan placed the ball on the ground. "The others will be back soon. I sense there ki." Gohan stated.

Krillin was the last to arrive. "Geez, Krillin, we were waiting for you. Now we have to go find the last ball, which I might add, we would've had by now if we weren't waiting for you." Yamcha complained. Krillin smirked in a very un-Krillin like way. "Always quick to open your mouth, right Yamcha?" Krillin took his hands from behind his back. "We don't need to fly off to find the last ball, 'cause I already got it." Yamcha turned away, embarrassed. "Uhhh..." "Yeah! Go Krillin!" Gohan shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "Hey Krillin! Because you got the last ball, how about you summon the dragon?" Gohan asked. Krillin smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, buddy." Krillin lowered his hands towards the seven sphere's. "Okay, here goes. Shen-"

Gohan looked on with shock as the thin beam passed through Krillin's chest. Krillin staggered to his knee's. "Krillin!" Gohan shouted, running over to his long time friend. Blood splattered from Krillin's chest as he looked up at a teary Gohan. "Goodbye...old pal...you...you know what...to...do..." With that final line, the light in Krillin's eyes faded away. "KRILLIN!" Gohan looked up to wear the beam had originated from. He stood up and stared coldly at the smirking figure.

"How many times do we have to get rid of you...Frieza..."

Sorry that I didn't get this out quick enough. And it is also more of a 'filler' chapter. Things have been a pretty chaotic here, as you'll probably know by my previous update. Moving on, I have now got a poll up to see who Gohan should be paired with, if anyone. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Also, check out the story TWO WORLDS MEET by The Saiyan God. I don't really like advertising, but I think new authors could use a little advertisement here and there. What about you?

Kia Kaha to the rest of Christchurch,

~Burning Blizzard


	4. Embarkment

Krillin's been killed by Frieza a second time! But shouldn't _all _the Z-Fighters be able to take down the once feared tyrant? Maybe it has something to do the seven mysterious figures mentioned earlier on? Maybe I should get on with the story instead of asking these ridiculous questions?

"Don't expect any mercy from me." Gohan snarled, hair flashing between black and gold and eye's flashing between black and green. As Trunk's flashed into Super Saiyan, Gohan looked at him. "Stay out of this," he growled. "I..think now...would be a good...time...for...everyone...to LEAVE!" Gohan couldn't hold back the transformation any longer. His hair started standing on end, it had stopped flashing and was now gold. His eye's were green, shining with hatred and fury. "Yamcha! Tien! Chiatzou! Get everyone out of here! Now!" Trunks yelled. "Right!" The three replied in unison. Tien carried the genin of Team 7 while Yamcha carried Kakashi and Roshi. Chiatzou was the last to leave, carrying Krillin's lifeless body.

"Trunks', you should of left." Gohan said, still staring at the curious Frieza. "Maybe." The other Super Saiyan replied, also staring at Frieza. "But I want to make sure he's finished for good." "Tch. How many monkeys are Super Saiyan's now?" Trunks smirked. "All the ones you know about. Yes, that includes Vegeta." Gohan looked on. "Frieza," he snarled. "Both Trunks and my father defeated you while simply Super Saiyan. How are you going to go against a Super Saiyan Two?" As Gohan finished his sentence, the aura surrounding his body expanded. "Hmph," Frieza snorted. "It'll take more than spiky hair to beat me now, boy. Oh, and nice touch with the lightning. I suppose it's to make this 'Super Saiyan Two' scary, right?" Frieza said sarcastically. "Enough talk," Gohan said. "Bring it."

"Cocky little monkey." Frieza said as Gohan stared at him. He looked at Trunks, who had returned to his normal state. "After I'm finished with the brat, you're next." Trunks just stared at him. "Hey," Gohan said. "I'm down here." Frieza snarled. "Why, you little..." Frieza flashed in front of Gohan with a fist drawn back. However, before Frieza could even throw the punch, Gohan had landed a punch of his own in Frieza's midriff. Saliva sprayed from Frieza's mouth as he fell to his knee's. "Give up," Gohan said. "If you're lucky, I might make your death painless." Gohan looked thoughtful. "On second thoughts, nah, I'm gonna make your death _very _painful."

Trunks silently growled. This was not the Gohan he knew. Super Saiyan came with the burden of increased blood lust, and Super Saiyan Two only seemed to increase that. Gohan didn't seem to be able to control it yet. Trunks had a flashback to the Cell Games.

"_Finish him now, son!" A desperate looking Goku shouted. Gohan turned to look at him. "Not yet, Dad. I want to make him suffer first!"_

Trunks shook his head as if trying to clear the evil memory. He knew there was nothing he could do. Gohan wouldn't listen to him if he tried to talk, and if Trunks stepped in, Gohan might turn on him. Trunks sighed. If his dad ever got his 'fighting spirit' back again, there would be the possibility of two blood thirsty Super Saiyan's. Trunks couldn't stay in this time forever. He might be able to beat his dad if it came to a fight, but doubted he would even come close to Gohan. He vowed he would find a way to help Gohan control his impulses.

"So you expect us to just wait here and do nothing while Gohan fights that planet destroying monster?" questioned a disbelieving Naruto. "And on that note, it's not like I doubt you guys or the old pervert," "Hey!" Master Roshi interrupted. "I'm right here!" "Yeah yeah yeah, anyway, but I still don't believe how anyone_ could destroy whole planets_! Or travel through space! Or fight at the speed of light and take hits that could shatter mountains! Or use techniques that are meant to drain your life force! It's just...just...just impossible!" The Z-Fighters looked at one another. Roshi spoke up. "It must be hard to wrap your mind around it, huh? And I say that to all of you, including you, Kakashi. Just because you're older than them doesn't mean it affect's you any differently. Hell, I sometimes have a hard time myself believing about how powerful the students I trained had become. And that's why me and Yamcha are going to help you in your training!" "Huh?" Yamcha said. "Why me?" Roshi looked at him irritably. "Because Krillin and Goku are dead, I'm an old man and we don't know what's going to happen to Trunks or Gohan." Yamcha grew a bright shade of red. "I...see your point."

"Feeling the pain, Frieza? Bet you're wishing you didn't show your ugly face here, are you?" Gohan smirked as he delivered a crushing elbow strike to the once feared galactic overlord. Frieza's body was covered in purple blood and bruises. "F-fool! Prepare to meet your father in the Other World!" Gohan froze. How did Frieza find out about his father? Gohan grabbed Frieza by the throat and lifted him in the air. "How did you know about what happened to my father?" Gohan snarled, inflicting more pressure on Frieza's throat. "Tell me!" Frieza managed to smirk. "Y...you foolish monkey...I'll never...tell you...anything! Well...actually...maybe you'll find _this _interesting!"

Sakura didn't like the sound of what Roshi just said. Training? That would take away her time to try and get closer to Sasuke! And to top it off, the training would be with an old pervert.! (At this stage, Sakura didn't realize what kind of person Yamcha _Really _was.) Sakura didn't realize yet how strong she could become if she trained with Master Roshi and Yamcha. She needed something to open her eye's, show her the light.

Sasuke thought seriously on the old mans proposition. Usually, he would've declined the offer, but after seeing the near impossible feats of some of the Z-Fighters, he was well and truly interested. Thinking about how strong he could become brought him back to a point he wanted to avoid. The point was how many people were a lot stronger than him. First Haku in his own world, and now practically everyone in this one. And another thing was how _much _stronger they were than him. He had already been pummeled by at least four different people who he now knew were not even _trying _against him, which infuriated him. 'Yes,' Sasuke thought. 'I will take up that offer...for now...'

'I can't wait to train with the old man!' Naruto thought. 'He took out Sasuke with one blow! If I became that strong, people would be sure to recognize me and I would _definitely _become Hokage!' Naruto didn't know it yet, but there was another reason he wanted to become stronger. He wanted to protect those he cherished.

Kakashi was thinking on a similar line of Naruto. 'I need this training,' he thought. 'I will not allow an incident like _that _one to happen ever again.' Before Kakashi could answer, a large boom was heard and a huge explosion was seen in the direction of the Kame House. "Whoa," Tien said. "We better go check that out."

The Z-Fighters arrived at the scene to see a crestfallen looking Trunks holding an unconscious Gohan.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. Trunks looked up. "As you know, Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan Two before you left. After throwing him round like a rag doll, Frieza revealed he knew about Goku's death. Refusing to tell Gohan how he knew, he instead opted to tell him that he and the 'others' had recently...killed Dende." Roshi grimaced. "That would explain the explosion, then." Trunks nodded. "Yeah." Naruto looked confused. "Wait a minute," he said. "If Dende's the 'Guardian of Earth,' how was he defeated?" Trunks looked towards Naruto. "Dende wasn't a fighter. We are the defense against anything that threatens Earth. Dende created the Dragon Ball's, and without him, they're useless."

"Sorry guys. I can't take this all in right now. It's seems so...impossible for this to happen. I'm gonna go and sleep on it." Sakura said. The rest of Team 7 nodded in agreement. "Trunks walked towards the group, still holding Gohan. "I'll take you guys back." "Wait!" Roshi said. "Trunks...I think you should tell your mother to get a few ships ready..." Trunks nodded. "I will. We'll all meet here tomorrow. I will update you guys then." Trunks looked back at the ninja. "Alright. You guys might find this flight a bit...awkward... if I'm gonna take all of you."

"Trunks! Why is my son knocked out! He's been fighting, hasn't he!" Trunks looked away sheepishly.

"Yeah...Frieza came back..." "Frieza!" Chi Chi screamed. "Haven't you killed him _enough_!" Trunks looked Chi Chi in the eye's. "We have to go to New Namek. Krillin's dead."

"What? New Namek! Why can't you just use-"

"So is Dende."

"...Poor little guy. He was a good influence on my boy. You still are, Trunks," Chi Chi added. "Although, you should cut back on your training."

Trunks blushed.

"Fine. But on one condition. Gohan is not to fight unless absolutely necessary. Got that?" Trunks nodded. "Right." Trunks looked back as he walked through the door. "I'll come by tomorrow. See ya later." Trunks ran a few steps then leaped into the air, a blue aura flashing to life around him before taking off. Chi Chi turned around. "As for you four, you must have had a rough day. A lot to take in and everything. I'll make you dinner and I think you should get some rest." Kakashi eye smiled. "Sure," he said. "That sounds great."

_Sasuke snarled. "You!" he shouted, looking at a figure with black hair and black eyes. "I'll get you for what you did!" Sasuke ran towards the figure who he once considered a brother. He gasped in pain as the figure suddenly appeared in front of him and landed a solid punch to his gut. "Sasuke, you don't have enough hatred. You will never beat me the way you are." Sasuke hissed with a combination of anger and pain. The figure suddenly morphed into a smaller one. Sasuke looked on in surprise as the Itachi took on the shape of Gohan. "Sasuke, hatred doesn't make you stronger. You need someone or something to protect, to cherish. Please, Sasuke, remember this..."_

Sasuke awoke with a start. He could barely make out the sleeping figures of Team 7 in the darkness. 'Just a dream,' Sasuke thought. 'Just a lousy, stupid dream.' 'A dream with meaning to it,' another part of him thought. 'One that could change the way you look at life.' Before Sasuke could start an argument with himself, Naruto rolled of a couch onto Kakashi, who was sleeping on the floor.

"Whaaidowhawha WHA IDIDNTDOITITWASNMEISWEAR!"

"Naruto!"

Team 7 took the opportunity to eat breakfast while Gohan was still sleeping. The genin of Team 7 were uncharacteristically quiet. Well, Sasuke was usually fairly quiet but there was even a notable difference with him. There was an awkward silence in the air.

Sakura was grateful when there was a knock at the door. But before anyone could react, one certain hybrid Saiyan sped towards the door. "I'll get it!" he shouted. Gohan was already changed, much to Sakura's dismay. Wait, what did she just think? Sakura had to stop herself from blushing. She dismissed it as something to do with waking up early.

"Oh, hey, Trunks! Come on in." Gohan said cheerily. Trunks smiled. "Hey. You guys ready?" he asked Team 7. "Always" Kakashi replied. "Huh?" Gohan queried. "Ready for what?"

After everyone recovered from falling over anime style, Trunks explained to Gohan about going to New Namek to wish Krillin and Dende back to life. "And Bulma's already got the ships ready?" asked Gohan. Trunks nodded. "Two of Capsule Corporations finest. One will hold me, you, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi and the other will hold Tien,Yamcha, Chiatzou, Master Roshi and Piccolo." Gohan gasped. "No way! You found Piccolo? How did you convince him to come? Oh wait," he added. "I know." Trunks replied. "Yeah. I guess Piccolo feels like kinsmen to Dende." Gohan nodded. "Yeah. But, don't forget, while Piccolo was on the original Namek, he fused with Nail, who was like a brother to Dende." "Well, if you guys are ready, we should head off."

Team 7 couldn't believe it. They were about to head off into space. Space. In a spaceship. With half aliens. Super strong half aliens. It was a lot to take in. It was was beyond comprehension. Even Sasuke, though he would never admit it, was excited. Though he acted all dark and mysterious, Sasuke was still only thirteen. "Okay, both ships are equipped with gravity amplification device, bedrooms, bathrooms, enough food to feed _ten _Saiyan's, a 72 inch flat screen T.V, and near indestructible walls. Apart from that, good luck, and if there happens to be an evil galactic overlord trying to get the Dragon Ball's, try not to anger him so he blows up the planet." Bulma stated, now out of breath. She somehow managed to regain some and finished. "You should reach New Namek in twelve days." "Okay mum," Trunks said. Turning to the other half of the Z-Fighters, he wished them luck. "We'll see you guys there." Tien nodded. "Right." "Awesome!" Naruto shouted. "New Namek, prepare yourself for the arrival of the future Hokage!" As Piccolo's entered their ship, Roshi turned around. "Go easy on my students." he said cryptically before entering his ship.

The ships were now through Earth's atmosphere. "Okay," Trunks started. "Let's begin by upping the gravity a bit." Trunks went over to a machine and started pressing a few buttons. Team 7 felt the sudden increase in gravity. "Whoa!" Naruto said. "I...I can't get off my knee's!" The rest of Team 7 were having similar problems. Kakashi was the only member still standing, but you could tell he was straining. "We are now at five times Earth's gravity. As we move on with training, we will increase the gravity. Because it looks like it might take a while getting accustomed to the increase, me and Gohan will have a little spar." Trunks stated. Kakashi nodded, and looked towards his team. "Alright, listen up team. The chakra focusing exercises such as water walking will come in handy here. What you need to do is focus your chakra into limbs that you need to use. I know none of you have very large chakra reserves, so for now, try to limit how many limbs you channel chakra into and how much chakra you use."

Gohan and Trunks looked on with interest as Team 7 utilized this 'chakra' in a way similar to how they sometimes used ki. 'They're strengthening their muscles by focusing this 'chakra' into them.' Gohan thought. 'I wonder what other uses it has.' "Hey Trunks, looks like we won't be able to have our spar yet." Trunks grinned at this. "I see what you're saying. This could be fun." "Now that you are up," Trunks started addressing Team 7. "We shall begin your training that Master Roshi has asked me to take over for now. Let's start with some stances and forms..."

"Come on! You haven't finished yet!" Gohan yelled at the three genin on the ground. About half way through Trunks' training, it was decided that Gohan would train the three genin while Trunks began training Kakashi. The genin hoped that the training with Gohan would be easier than the training with Trunks, but if anything, it was harder. "Naruto: How many of your two thousand push ups have you done?"

"N...nine h-hundred...and sev-seventy six."

"Sakura?"

"Nine...hundred...and...and three..."

"Sasuke?"

"Nine hundred...and...ninety...nine..."

Gohan stared at the genin in a creepy way. (Pretty much any stare SS2 Teen Gohan gives, but especially the one at 3:19 on this video:.com/watch?v=WIK5I7ktuzA) "If you haven't finished why have you stopped?" Gohan asked calmly. A little too calmly. "Uh...cause we're tired?" Naruto offered. "Well you better get back to work. You still have two thousand five hundred push ups to do."

The genin soon learned that Gohan was a different person when it came to training. "It must have been Piccolo's influence. Or maybe my dad's." he once stated. "By the time I'm finished with you, it won't matter." The genin could only hope that the young demi-Saiyan ravenous appetite kicked in soon.

Kakashi wasn't faring much better with Trunks. Trunks was building up Kakashi's speed and stamina so he would be ready for the real training.

Team 7 were almost as amazed at the two half Saiyan's appetites as they were with there amazing combat abilities. "Make sure you rest up good," Gohan started between mouthfuls. "'Cause tomorrows gonna be harder." Trunks finished while munching on God knows what.

On the other ship, the only Z-Fighter who was awake was Piccolo, who sat meditating near a window. 'You wait, Dende. You'll be back with us in no time."

Sasuke woke up from the exact same dream he had from the night before. He looked over at his teammates. 'I wonder what they're dreaming of...'

_Naruto was knocked back yet again by Gohan. As Gohan helped him up, Naruto decided to ask a question. "Hey, Gohan, how are you so strong? And don't just say training." Naruto asked. Gohan grinned. "Apart form training, huh? Well, you need a drive, a motivation. What's yours, Naruto? What's your drive?" Naruto smirked. "I'm gonna become the future leader of the Leaf Village, the Hokage!" Gohan smiled. "That's not a bad drive Naruto. To answer your question fully. I have a motivation. Mine is...to protect, to protect everyone, but especially those close to me. Maybe you could have a similar drive as well..."_

_Sakura had finally convinced Sasuke to go on a date. They were at a fancy five star restaurant in the Leaf Village, paid for completely by Sasuke. As they finished and were walking home together, Sasuke asked her a question. "Sakura, I enjoyed tonight a lot. What about you?" Sakura sighed. "I did." Sasuke looked at her. "Did you really, Sakura?" Sakura was suddenly more interested. "Well...something _did _feel like it was missing..." Sasuke nodded. "Sakura...don't spend your whole life chasing something or _someone _you probably won't get...look at you options, and consider them carefully..." With that, Sasuke's body morphed into Gohan's. "Very carefully..."_

Chapter 4 is down. Thank so so so much Jawisian for not flaming my story, but for putting something constructive there. As I may or may not of said, I will try to listen to your constructive criticism. The poll is still up. It's my birthday tomorrow! Not really. Any questions, I will answer them. Peace.

~Burning Blizzard


	5. New Techniques and Old Enemies

Oops! The link didn't copy properly. Oh well! It's just Gohan vs the Cell jrs. Not really that important anyway. Not a lot to say here, so on with the fic.

"What is with you guys today?" A frustrated Gohan asked. "You're not focused, and your enthusiasm is completely gone! What happened?" The genin looked away, not wanting to reveal why they weren't focused. Gohan sighed.'Maybe the trainings to hard.' Gohan thought. "Tell you what, if you guys work hard enough today and tomorrow, I'll let you have the day after tomorrow off. How does that sound?" The three young ninja visibly perked up at hearing this. "I'll give it a go." Naruto stated, his two teammates nodding.

"That goes for you to Kakashi." Trunks said. The older ninja, nodded, obviously hearing what Gohan had said to his team. Trunks already had a training schedule set up in his mind. Kakashi would be doing some basic exercises for three days, e.g push ups, sit ups, running laps and so on. For three more days he would teach Kakashi defensive stances and maneuvers and for yet another three he would be learning more offensive techniques. The final three would be for resting, possibly sparring and maybe even trying to teach how to use ki, if it was possible.

Gohan had a similar schedule in mind. But Gohan had a slightly different plan in mind for the final three days.

Team 7 had trained hard for two days, and, as promised, Gohan and Trunks had let them have the day off. The gravity had been increased to eight times Earth's normal. They watched in interest as Gohan and Trunks squared off. Without warning, the two demi-Saiyan's vanished. As Team 7 attempted to find where the fighters vanished to, said fighters reappeared behind them. Trunks lashed out with his left fist, which Gohan caught with his right hand. Gohan tried to roundhouse kick Trunks with his left leg, but Trunks caught it with his free hand. The two struggled for a few seconds, the bounced to opposite ends of the ship. A bright light blinded the occupants of the ship, and when it faded, a Super Saiyan Trunks was revealed. Before Gohan could transform himself, Trunks was on him with a barrage of punches, elbow strikes and knee strikes. Trunks finished his assault with an axe kick, slamming Gohan into the floor of the ship. As Gohan struggled to get up, Trunks began gathering ki into his hands.

Team 7 watched in visible amazement at the power that was being displayed. Not one member had ever seen such a display of power or speed. Kakashi was amazed at how much faster both fighters were than his old sensei, Konoha's Yellow Flash. He grimaced as the thought of his sensei brought back painful memories.

Sasuke felt jealousy spreading through his body like the plague. They were just adding insult to injury. Sasuke furious that these two nobodies dared to be that much stronger than him. He wouldn't let them get away with this. He would get them, that he swore on his name as an Uchiha.

Surprisingly enough, it was Naruto who spotted Sasuke's glares at the two half-Saiyans. Unsurprisingly, it took him a while to figure out why Sasuke was glaring at the two Z-Fighters. 'He's jealous!' Naruto thought. 'Sasuke is actually jealous of someone!'

"Ready Gohan?" Trunks spoke confidently. "Let's go!" An aura flashed around Trunks as he started launching a barrage of ki blasts at the young fighter. Gohan looked up to see the blasts heading right at him. Still on one knee, Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Smoke billowed from where the ki blasts had hit there target. Trunks stopped firing the blasts and instead started making rapid movements with his hands. Team 7 could only guess what Trunks was doing as he finished the hand movements, spread out his fingers and made his thumb and index finger touch its counterpart on the opposite hand. "Burning Attack!" Trunks shouted, and a large ball of energy shot off towards its target.

BOOM!

The explosion seemed to rock the entire ship. Trunks stood looking at where his attack hit, his hands now by his sides. The smoke cleared, revealing a figure with his arms crossed over his chest. The figure dropped his hands, panting slightly. "Wow, Trunks," Gohan started. "You've gotten a lot stronger since we last sparred!" Trunks smiled. "By the looks of things, I still have a while to go before I catch up with you though." Gohan blushed. "Gee, thanks."

Naruto gawked. Both fighters were acting like nothing had happened. Kakashi noticed his students opened mouth. "I don't understand them either, Naruto. But I have to say, it looks like we're in good hands."

"So, Gohan," Trunks spoke. "How 'bout we finish this little match of ours?" Gohan smiled. "Alright. I won't lose, though." Trunks smirked. "We'll see." Both fighters dashed towards on another, fists raised. Gohan was the first to connect, landing a fierce blow on Trunks' chest. He followed up with a kick to the jaw, sending Trunks into the air. Gohan suddenly appeared right underneath Trunks and landed a solid punch on Trunks' back. As Trunks cried out in pain, Gohan dashed above Trunks and performed a spinning kick to Trunks' face. Trunks recovered quickly, managing to back flip before he hit the ground. Trunks raised his hands above his head. In response, Gohan cupped his hands and moved them to his hip. "Ka...Me..." A bright blue orb of energy appeared in Gohan's hands. Trunks' own attack was building up a huge ball of golden ki above his raised hands. "Ha...Me..." Trunks finished gathering enough ki. "Finish Buster!" he yelled, releasing his attack. "Haaa!" Gohan yelled, firing off the attack. Gohan's blue Kamehameha collided with Trunks' golden Finish Buster. The attacks struggled to dominate the other.

Team 7 had never seen so much raw energy. And to think that the two were only sparring increased their amazement. They watched on as the blue beam slowly but surely began to overtake the golden ball.

"HRAAH!"

All attention was turned to Trunks, who had recently released a war cry. The sweat was visible on his face as he continued to yell. Trunks' muscles slowly started expanding, until with a sudden flash of gold accompanied by a loud 'boom,' they had instantly increased to probably increased three times their usual size. Trunks smirked as he ascended his transformation into an Ultra Super Saiyan. "Gee, Trunks, you're taking this really seriously, aren't you?" Gohan struggled to get out. His Kamehameha was now being forced back at him at a quick pace. 'Now would be a good time to try out that new technique.' Gohan thought.

Trunks looked on with disbelief as his blast completely consumed Gohan's own and Gohan himself. A massive explosion occurred as Trunks' Finish Buster pushed the Kamehameha Wave to where it originated from. "I...bet Gohan! Even if it was just a spar, I bet Gohan!" Trunks panted. "Did you?" A voice sounded from him. Trunks looked behind him. "Gohan...how?" Gohan smiled merrily. "I'll tell you when you regain consciousness."

"H-How did you do that?" Sakura stuttered. "Do what?" Gohan replied, confused. "Get...behind him like that?" Gohan sighed. "I'll explain when Trunks gets up. That way I won't have to explain twice."

"I'm up, I'm up." Trunks said irritably. "It's about time," Naruto shouted, equally as irritated. "Now Gohan can finally tell us how he go behind you and whooped your ass!" Trunks ignored Naruto's last comment. "Actually Gohan, I think I know how you did that." Trunks said. "Yeah?" Gohan replied. "How so?" Trunks smirked. "Well..."

Piccolo looked up from his meditation. "Somethings not right..."

"No! Please! Don't hurt me! I've never done anything wrong before!" The young brown haired man pleaded. "Heh heh heh. I'll hurt who I want, boy, and I'll hurt 'em reeeaaal good." The man with long white-silvery hair spoke. "Now die!" The white-silvery haired man blasted the younger man with a ball of red ki. "Ha ha ha ha! It feels so good to be back!"

"To bad that won't be for long." The man looked at the new arrival. He snarled. "Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Vegeta smirked. "What am I doing here? I'll tell you. I'm here because I'm going to kill you you worthless puppet." Vegeta yelled as he turned into a Super Saiyan. "You androids don't know when to die, do you? You should of stayed dead. Now I'm gonna put you through a world of pain to get some...information out of you. Prepare yourself!"

Android 13 pulled himself out of the building. "Damn you Vegeta!" he yelled. "Get 'im, boys!" Vegeta growled. "Not these freak shows again." Vegeta ducked as the little purple fist flew over his head from behind, and caught the sickly white knee that attempted to knee him in the stomach. "Get outta here!" Vegeta roared as he swung Android 14 into 15. Said androids went crashing through a building, knocking it over so it fell on the street. "My, my, Vegeta. That little action you just done woulda killed more than enough innocent people, don't cha think?" Android 13 smirked. Vegeta laughed. "Don't think I'm like that clown, Kakarot. I'm not limited by foolish morale's like he is. If these pathetic humans get in the way, that is their problem. Understand?" As if to prove his point, Vegeta fired of an energy blast, knowing the android would dodge. As expected, the mechanical creation moved to the side, letting the blast blow up the building behind him. "You see now, android? You have no chance." Number 13 smirked. "Well well, Vegeta. Looks like you forgot what happens if you beat 14 and 15." Vegeta chuckled. "Wrong again puppet, I remember. I fancy the challenge." Android 13 laughed evilly. "Alright then, let the challenge begin!"

"_And as you can see, the battle between the blue man with the spiky red hair and the man with the blonde hair continues to ravage the city. We are risking life and limb to bring you this cover-AHHH!"_

Bulma growled as her T.V. set went fuzzy. "Damn that Vegeta. Just when we thought he had changed he does this."

"King Kai, what's going on down there?" The man with wild black hair, an orange gi and a halo asked. "Ah, Goku. It seems Vegeta has lost his way again. He shows no regard to human life." The portly blue man known as King Kai responded. Goku grimaced. "I already figured that out. What I meant was, what's going on with these fighters we've killed suddenly reappearing? How's that possible?" King Kai sighed. "I don't know, Goku. But..." King Kai blew out his cheeks. "I have a theory." Goku grabbed his old mentor by the shoulders. "Come on King Kai, you have to tell me!" The blue man shrugged off Goku and turned away. "Goku, I fear that you made a bad choice when you chose to stay dead. If I'm right, then the Earth is doomed!" Goku gasped. "What! How!" "Well," King Kai started. "It started about three thousand years ago..."

"You worthless doll, you can't even touch me!" Vegeta yelled. "You haven't improved one bit! You are a disgrace!" 13 growled. "You watch your mouth! Time to die!" The android gathered a huge amount of ki in his hands. It formed into a red ball with what looked like a smaller red dot in the center. "S.S Deadly Bomber Barrage!" Vegeta smirked. "Oh, my, a new technique, whatever shall I do?" he asked mockingly as Android 13 launched blast after blast. Vegeta put his hands together, much like one would with the Kamehameha, but instead of his hands being vertical the were horizontal. "What about blast everything to pieces! Final Flash!"

13 gasped as the huge golden beam disintegrated his attacks completely. "Damn you Vegeta! Damn youuuu!" The android tried to hold back the blast but to no use, as the blast engulfed him almost instantly.

"What's that, mummy?" The little boy asked his mother, pointing at the strange golden light heading towards their city. "I'm not sure, honey, but it looks like it's coming from North East City." **(A/N: Random town name.) **The boy looked thoughtful. "But mummy, isn't that a long way away?" The woman nodded, suddenly worried about the golden light. "It is, sweety. What ever happens though, remember I love you." The boy smiled goofily. "_Of course _I know that. I love you t-"

"What on Earth is that?" The astronaut asked. His fellow astronaut replied. "Not a clue. It looks like a huge beam of golden light...oh crap...Houston, we have a problem..."

Vegeta spat at the ground. "Hmph. Pathetic android. Thought he could beat me with absolutely zero training since the last time we fought. I wonder how many cities I took out." Vegeta looked thoughtful. "One? Two? I probably hit something in space as well. A hat trick!" Vegeta snorted. "Well, that game was beautiful if I do say so myself"

_A few hours later, at Capsule Corporation..._

"_And you can see what's left of North East City from our news helicopter. There have been reports that North City is similar to this and there were also reports of half a space station falling from the sky..."_

Bulma sighed as she turned off the television. "Oh, Trunks, I hope that wasn't your daddy." she spoke to her asleep three year old son. "I really hope not."

_Planet Namek..._

"What are you doing here?" The Namekian elder asked. The figure dropped the Namekian warrior he was holding. "We banished you with the Dragon Balls!" The figure looked at the elder. "I came for...revenge!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Sorry this chapter is so short. I actually was going to stop at where Goku and King Kai were introduced, but that was going to be much to short. Also, don't put a re write of this chapter out of the question, because it's a possibility. Speaking of questions, here's three for you.

1: What technique did Gohan use against Trunks?

2: What happened over 3000 years ago (1000 thousand in one of the other dubs) involving the Saiyan race.

3: What enemy has invaded Namek?

~Burning Blizzard


	6. The Plot Thickens Hopefully

Jawisian, you got two of the three questions right. The techniques _was _Shunkan Idō and the thing mentioned _does _something to do with the myth of the Original/Legendary SS. For the enemy I was going to do Cooler, but changed my mind. That's where 'blah' got it right. The villain will be Lord Slug. I'm gonna save Cooler for later.

Phew, long rant, but bear with me a little longer.

One more thing. I _do not _intend to teach the ninja ki or the Z-Fighters chakra. I might do some more minor moves later on, but I never intended to teach any big techniques. That'll do for now.

"You used Shunkan Idō, right?" Trunks asked. Gohan nodded as he helped Trunks to his feet. He smiled the famous Son Grin™. "That's right." Team 7 looked at Gohan and Trunks with confused expressions on their faces. "What's Shunkan Idō?" Sasuke asked the two half-Saiyans.

" Shunkan Idō, or Instant Transmission was one of my fathers techniques. It lets the user instantly dematerialize and then materialize next to the target. For it to work, the target has to have a ki signature that you can sense." Gohan explained. Naruto and Sakura stood with mouths wide open Sasuke looked on with genuine interest and Kakashi simply nodded. But all of Team 7 were thinking the same thing. Something along the lines of 'amazing' and 'I wonder if I could do that?' Naruto shook himself out of his stupor. "Gohan Gohan Gohan could you please please please teach us that pleeeaaasssee?" Gohan looked hesitant. "Maybe...but I'm not even sure if it's possible for you guys to learn that move..." Naruto looked disappointed.

Before Sakura would ask why they may not be able to learn the move, Trunks cut in with his own question. "Gohan, when did you learn that move? It must have been Goku who taught you it, right?"

"Yeah," Gohan nodded. "You remember the ten day time period Cell gave us before the tournament?"

Trunks nodded.

"He taught me it then..." Gohan said as he remembered the day his father taught him the move...

"Hey, son!" Goku smiled as he appeared behind his son. Gohan jumped up with fright.

"Dad!" he yelled at his father. "You know what mother says about you using Shunkan Idō when I'm studying!" Goku shrugged. "What Chi Chi doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Achoo!"

Gohan looked around nervously. "What...what if she heard you, dad? She'll get you!" Goku laughed good naturedly. "Ah well. Anyway, I should get onto the reason why I'm here. I think it's about time you learnt how to use Instant Transmission." Gohan gasped. He looked at his dad with a combination of shock and admiration. "Really, Dad? You will?" Goku laughed again. "Of course, son. Of course."

Gohan sighed. "I couldn't get it right at first, and when I did I usually ended up transmitting into trees and stuff. Dad said if I ever had to fight in the Cell Games that I shouldn't use it, in case if I stuffed it up. That's why I tried it in our spar, but I still realize I will have to use it more before I get better." Trunks nodded. "I see. That makes sense." Team 7 nodded in agreement.

"You remember how I told you about Bojack being sealed by us Kai?" King Kai asked. Goku thought for a bit, then nodded. "Yeah, I remember." King Kai looked out into the distance around Snake Way.

"That wasn't the only thing we sealed." Goku's jaw dropped. "What? Really?" King Kai chuckled.

"It really is easy to amaze you, Goku. Yes, it is true. A long time ago, at the time Bojack was just a boy, it was discovered that a group of the Tsufuru survived. While most scattered across the galaxy, seven remained together. These seven plotted revenge against the Saiyan race, but knew they weren't strong enough to defeat them." King Kai paused for a bit, allowing what he had said to sink in. "So they decided to destroy the Saiyan's with what the treasured the most, the goal that every last Saiyan tried to achieve. The were going to annihilate the entire race with the power of a Super Saiyan. But not just any Super Saiyan..." King Kai's sentence trailed off, leaving Goku in suspense. "The Original Super Saiyan. It is thought to be fact that the Original Super Saiyan destroyed the Saiyan's home planet with his tremendous energy. In truth, he sealed himself away so he wouldn't cause anymore destruction to his people. The seal was only able to be broken with two things, ki, and chakra. Years after the destruction of their people, the Tsufuru found out where the Saiyan was sealed and how to break it."

Goku listened intently to King Kai's words. "That is when they found out about Earth, and that it was the only planet in the entire _universe _that had both ki and chakra. They set off, aiming to achieve the power to help awaken the sleeping Saiyan. That is where we Kai come in. And it's also when we made the biggest mistake of our lives. We took the easy way out. Instead of confronting the Tsufuru, we split the Earth into two." Goku had a confused look on his face. The blue man explained. "The Earth was originally much bigger. We Kai's, being overseers of the universe, had an ability to split planets that were large enough into halves, quarters and so on at great risk to us and the planet. To prevent the seven Tsufuru from obtaining ki and chakra, we separated the ki users and the chakra users onto different planets. It was a great task, but much harder were to come. First, we had to send one planet as far away as possible from the other, which required even more power. But, the Tsufuru eventually found a way to counteract this, and created a device that attracted the two new planets using their identical life signatures. As the planets rushed towards each other, many natural disasters occurred. Earthquakes, tsunami's, anything you can think of really. That's when we decided to corner the corrupted beings and seal them in a child willing to take on the burden."

"Wait a minute," Goku said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

King Kai growled angrily. "I'm getting there!"

"As I was saying, we sealed the Tsufuru into a willing child ho we thought could take the burden. The boy was seen as the savior, until the Tsufuru inside him corrupted him The boy happened to be Bojack. You know the rest."

"Then what's going on?" Goku asked, hoping the blue Kai would get to the point.

"When your son defeated Bojack, the sheer energy in his attack didn't destroy the beings sealed in Bojack, it resurrected them. Now, I believe the Tsufuru are back, and are developing new methods to get what they want. This could be bad Goku, very bad." Goku growled angrily. He decided to stay dead so that hopefully these people would leave the Earth alone, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. "King Kai, we have to speed up our training so I achieve...my goal quicker, got it?" King Kai was about to tell Goku that that would be crazy but decided against it. The determination in Goku's eye's made him simply nod.

**(A/N: I hope you guys followed that. I didn't.)**

_The remaining eight days passed quickly, and Team 7's powers had risen, though they did not end up going past eight times the Earth's gravity, as once basic training was out the way, the exercises had only gotten harder. Goku continued his rigorous training in the Other World, hardly ever stopping for a break. As New Namek came into view, the occupants of both ships got ready to land. _**(A/N: Don't get the wrong idea, it's not that I was to lazy to write about the other eight days, it's that I wasn't sure on how. I didn't want to write about it all if I didn't know what I was going to write. I might do a separate chapter about it later.)**

"Okay guys, how are you feeling? I mean about going to a different planet, pretty cool, huh?" Gohan asked. "I would feel amazed if I wasn't so damned tired."Sakura said with a small giggle. Naruto agreed. "You sure run a tight ship, Gohan."

"For once I agree with you." One certain Uchiha said. While on board, Sasuke had begun letting go of his cold exterior, though he hadn't completely. Team 7 and Gohan had started to bond with training and were beginning to forge a close friendship. **(A/N: I'm gonna leave some room for me to actually develop the characters myself, so don't worry if you thought I was going to just randomly change the characters personalities.) **"That's great," Gohan started cheerily. "Because we'll resume your training on the way back!"

The two ships landed only metres from each other. A loud hiss was heard, and the doors of both ships opened. The occupants of the vessels started to exit out at a slow pace. "What's wrong, you guys, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Yamcha asked the very pale Team 7. "If you're nervous about landing on Namek, don't be. All the inhabitants are Nameks like Piccolo here, only less grumpy-" Yamcha was silenced by the death glare coming from Piccolo. "N-no m-m-more, no more." Naruto got out in between his shivering fit. "I-it's to much, to much for us..." Sakura stammered, edging away from the two half-Saiyans. Sasuke was silent, but he was shivering and his eyes were darting round wildly. Tien inspected the genin. "Are you sure they're alright, Gohan? They look really sick, maybe fling to another planet was to much for them to handle." Gohan scratched the back of his head. He looked at Trunks, ho shrugged. "They were fine just a bit ago. Weird."

Finally managing to snap the genin out of what ever funk they were in, the Z-Fighters and Team 7 began their search for the Namekian villages. "Hey guys, I can sense the Namekian's energy signatures!" Trunks exclaimed with a certain degree of joy in his voice. Gohan looked over at Piccolo, who nodded. "Yeah, but something is wiping them out. We better go." Gohan nodded. "I'll see you guys there, remember, don't waste any time, I may need back up." Everyone but Trunks looked on with confusion. "But Gohan, how-" Yamcha was cut off yet again as Gohan put his middle and index fingers to his head and vanished. "-are you going to get there so fast..."

"Of course," Sasuke said. "He would have used that Instant Transmission."

"What!" Roshi asked. "Since when does Gohan know Shunkan Idō?" Trunks sighed. "Long enough. Anyway, we are wasting time here talking. Let's go."

Gohan reappeared next to an old Namekian. "G-Gohan, is that you?" The elder Namek asked. "Yeah," Gohan replied. "Wait a sec...Elder Moori?" The old Namek nodded. "Indeed." A loud snort was heard.

"Tch. Sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but I haven't finished my revenge yet." Moori growled. "Gohan, I am sorry I have to ask you this, but I need help right now." Gohan nodded, and looked at where the snort had come from. "I'm guessing it has something to do with that guy over there."

"Ahhh, so 'Gohan' is the brats name, huh? It's been a while." Gohan looked at the speaker with confusion. "What are you talking about, we've never...met...wait...you're a Namek. And the only Namek I know that would do this," Gohan pointed to the surrounding area, only just noticing how damaged it was. "Would be you, Slug."

Slug chuckled maliciously. "What a shame. I only just got into my revenge. But right now I realize that I can't beat you. You see, I am not blinded by pride like I once was. So I'll take my leave for now-"

"And do you really think we will let you leave like that?" Slug turned his head to locate the voice. The Z-Fighters and Team 7 had arrived, making the odds against Slug even greater. "Piccolo, my brother, my masters have nothing against you. Join us, and rule the universe!" Piccolo scowled. He dashed forward quickly, planting a punch in Slug's stomach. "You are not my brother Slug. Only true Namekian's are." Piccolo threw Slug into the air, following up with a destructive wave of ki.

"What is going on here? All these villains we have already defeated are just suddenly popping up again. That's not possible." Trunks said angrily. Gohan nodded, and turned to the Namekian elder, Moori. "Please excuse our rudeness, sir, but we really need to use your Dragon Balls." Moori smiled good naturedly. "Ahh, Gohan, always so polite. Please, use the Dragon Balls, we were going to have to anyway to revive our fallen comrades. Here, I'll summon the dragon for you." Gohan gave a small gasp in shock. "Already?" Moori nodded. "We always have the Dragon Balls on us, just in case." Chiatzou spoke up for the first time in a while. "Hey, where are all the other Namek's?" Moori looked over his shoulder. "They shall be returning from their shelter in two hours or so. Me and a few warriors decided to hold Slug off until they got to safety." Moori paused as the group reached seven large orange spheres. "Man, they're _huge _compared to the other Dragon Balls!" Naruto said. Gohan laughed. "And so is the dragon."

'This is so cool,' Naruto thought. 'I get to see the original Eternal Dragon for the first time! And Gohan says it's even bigger than Earth's dragon! Which I still haven't seen. Oh well.' Moori finished reciting the password needed to awaken Porunga, and the Dragon Balls glowed. Suddenly, a beam of light flashed upwards, taking on the form of dragon-like being. **"You have awoken me form my sleep. I will grant you three wishes before returning to my slumber." **Moori looked over towards the group of heroes. "What wish would you like Porunga to grant first?" Team 7 gave Gohan a confused look. He answered their unspoken question. "Porunga is just the name for Nameks dragon." Looking back at Moori, Gohan thought for a bit. "Could you please tell Porunga to revive all Nameks except Slug that have died in the last year? Tell him he can use as much power as necessary." Gohan said quickly. Moori nodded and recited Gohan's wish. **"There. It is done. But because of the power I had to use, you only have one wish left. Use it wisely." **"Elder Moori, do you mind if we use the last wish to revive Krillin?" Moori nodded. "Of course you can, child. Don't worry, I shall recite the wish now." Porunga's eye's glowed once again. **"There. It is done. Farewell." **

The coffin-like object opened with a hiss. Bulma ran over to it, dropping the papers she was holding. "Krillin! They must've got the Dragon Balls!" Krillin sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. "Looks like they did Bulma, unless you're dead to." Bulma smacked him over the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Bulma laughed. "For fun." she said walking off. "I have no clue on what's going on, so you'll have to wait for the others to get back." Krillin sighed. "Well, I might as well check out Roshi's place, seeings I got nothin' else to do." As Krillin prepared to take off, a familiar voice resounded in his head. "Krillin? Krillin, can you here me?"

"Goku? That you old buddy?"

"You bet ya. Now, Krillin, I need you to collect the Earth's Dragon Balls again. Don't ask why right now, I'll explain it when the others arrive. Good luck." Krillin sighed. "That was a quick conversation. Ah well, better get to work."

Right. Now I realize there was not a lot of action this chapter, but it was always intended to be more of a filler to develop the plot a little. Ayline Valkier, don't worry 'bout trying to get more peeps to vote on your poll. And also, I just went over this stories stats and noticed that there is a large amount of people who have viewed the fic and not reviewed it. Please, if you read this review, and a huge thanks to people who already have. Thanks again,

~Burning Blizzard


	7. Reborn and Renewed

I'm so sorry that this came out late. I've been doing some intense training and had no time to update. Btw, that's a _good _excuse. Anyways, read and review, constructive criticism is appreciated but plain criticism is not.

Krillin flew through the air as he traveled to the Kame House. "Good. The radar shows that they are still all together." Krillin still didn't know about Dende's death because he was revived after Dende. He would probably never find out, either. "Man, I cant believe I was killed by Frieza again. That blows." Krillin stopped flying as he saw the Kame House. He double checked the radar, making sure the ball's were still there. "Good. Goku will be able to get his wish soon."

"Goku, Krillin is with the Dragon Ball's"

"That's great, King Kai! Now let's let Krillin know my wish, kay?" King Kai grumbled. I don't see why _you _get to return to life. I mean, it was _you _who blew up my planet." The talking cricket, Gregory, and the monkey Bubbles agreed. Goku chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Aww, don't worry. We'll get you three back to life in no time!"

Krillin took a step back as Shenron finished his emergence. The once clear blue skies were now dark and foreboding. **"You have awaken me from my slumber. I shall grant you two wishes before returning. Speak!" **Krillin gulped nervously. He would gladly ask the dragon to fulfill his wishes, if only he knew what they were. "C'mon, Goku! I need to tell Shenron the wishes."

Goku smiled. "I can't wait to surprise Gohan when he get's back." Goku looked at the still annoyed King Kai. "King Kai, can you please relay the message to the Namekian's?" King Kai grumbled again.

"Fine, whatever."

Goku grinned the famous (or infamous) Son Grin™. "Okay, Krillin, when I say so, I want you to ask the dragon if he can restore Porunga's power, even if it's only enough to make one wish. Can you do that for me?"

"If you say so, Goku."

Goku looked at King Kai. "Have you gotten word through to the Namekian's yet?" King Kai sighed.

"I have."

"Great! Now, let's tell Krillin our wish!"

"Huh?" Krillin said. "You want me to wish that the Namek Dragon Ball's have enough power for one more wish?" Before Goku could answer, King Kai cut in. "That's what he said, didn't he? Just make the darn wish!"

"Sheesh," Krillin replied. "Fine."

"Eternal Dragon, I wish for you to grant the Namekian dragon Porunga enough power for one more wish. Can you do that for me?" Shenron was silent for what seemed like an eternity. **"That, I have enough power to do. Your wish shall be granted." **With that, the great beats eye's glowed red. **"It is done. Name your second wish."**

Gohan fully expected Porunga disappear in a flash of golden light. He was surprised when Porunga spoke. **"It seems I have enough power for one more wish. Use it, so I can return to my slumber."**

While the Z-Fighters (and Team 7 to some extent) looked confuse, Moori just smiled and spoke a few words in his native language. **"Your fourth wish has been granted. Farewell." **As the great dragon disappeared, Gohan looked at Moori, hoping for an answer. "Do you know what that was about sir." Moori kept on smiling. "It seems the first wish worked. Goodbye, friends, it's been nice seeing you again. Oh, and Gohan, please just call me Moori in future."

Krillin watched the Dragon Ball's fly off in different directions. "When Gohan gets here hopefully I will get some answers. Speaking of which, that should be right about-"

*THUMP*

"Ow, what the hell did I land on?" One very pissed blonde ninja asked. "It feels like solid stone!" The rest of said blonde's group watched on, sweat drops forming left right and centre. "That would be me, kiddo." Naruto shot up like a bolt of lightning. "Krillin! I'm so, so, sorry! Are you hurt!" Krillin stood up. "Only my pride." he responded, kicking the air in front of him.

"Later King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, I'll promise I'll visit!"

"Why do these thing always happen to me." Krillin continued, lifting his foot for another kick. "It just isn't fa-" Krillin was cut off mid sentence as his foot connected with something solid. "Huh-"

"Aarrgghh!"

Gohan shook his head, an attempt to shake out any possibilities that the scene in front of him was really happening. Krillin stood over a man, who was kneeling on the ground after being kicked where no man should _ever _be kicked. The man had black spiky hair, and was wearing an orange gi, similar to his-

"Dad?" Gohan asked. "Is...that you?"

Goku tried to smile. "Damn straight it is. How are you all going?"

Vegeta hopped off his bed, turning off the TV he had been watching. "That power...Kakarot?"

"Uh, are you guys gonna stand there all day looking at me like you've seen a ghost?" The Z-Fighters stood mouths agape, while Team 7 looked on with confusion. Or, one particular member. "Huh? Do you guys know this guy?" Naruto asked, clearly confused. Sasuke answered his question without his usual attitude. "If I'm right, I would guess that that is Gohan's father."

Gohan was the last person to recover from the shock of seeing his dad again. As the others greeted his father, he could only stand there, paralysed. He was broken out of his stupor by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kakashi eye smiling at him. "Go on. I'm sure you dad would love to see you."

Gohan only nodded. "He's right you know." Gohan turned towards his father, surrounded by all his friends. His world was complete again. Or, so he thought.

Goku only smiled as his son ran towards him. "Dad!" Goku embraced his son. "Hey little man, I've been missing you. You going to introduce me to your new friends, though?" Gohan let go of his father, blushing slightly. "Right. Dad meet Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi." Goku walked up to the ninja, shaking their hands. "Hey, guys! I'm Son Goku. It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"As it is with us, Goku." Kakashi replied for his team. "Cool!" Naruto shouted out. "Man, you must be so strong if you're Gohan's dad! That's awesome!" Goku rubbed his head. "Well, yeah, I guess..."

Sakura and Sasuke twitched an eyebrow each, both clearly annoyed with the blonde shinobi's antics. The Z-Fighters only smiled. Gohan turned back to his dad. "Hey Dad, have you kept up your training in the Other World?" Goku nodded, smiled, and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. "You bet ya. For the two years I've been there, I've barely stopped training!" Gohan chuckled. "I should've known. Hey, let's go and let everyone else know you're alive. I'm sure mother and Goten would love to see you." Goku looked on with surprise. "Who's Goten?" Everyone present sweatdropped. "Dad, Goten's my brother and your second son."

"So, Bulma, where did Vegeta end running off to?" Chi Chi asked the blue haired genius. Bulma sighed and took a sip from her coffee. "I really don't have a clue, Chi Chi. I had barely asked him if he wanted to come round with me to your place and he blasted off." Chi Chi nodded as she rocked the sleeping Goten back and forth. "I see. It's just like a karate bum to do something like that. No offence." Chi Chi quickly added. Bulma nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah."

"So, Gohan, you taught your friends how to fly yet?" Goku inquired. His reply was a shake of head. "No. But you reminded me. Dad, these guys don't use ki. They use something called chakra." Goku nodded his head thoughtfully. "I see. Oh! Oh no!"

"Goku, what's wrong!" Trunks asked hurriedly.

"I already knew that!" Everyone had a confused look on their face. "What's so bad about that?" Sakura asked. "Guys, not to long ago, in Other World, I learned something _really _important." Goku started off.

"What's up, Goku. Spit it out!"

"I'm getting there, Piccolo. Earth is under a new threat!"

_One explanation later..._

"...So this is all my fault..." Goku shook his head vigorously. "Not at all son. This was an event out of your control." Despite having little to no knowledge on 'human issues,' Goku realised that Gohan still blamed himself for what happened at the Cell Games. Now, he was going to blame himself on the possible destruction of two worlds. "As of now, the Tsufuru are trying to get their machine running, but they are encountering many problems according to King Kai. He thinks that the portal opening was one of them." The ninja and the Z-Fighters were silent for a while. "Kakarot, that end of the world stuff was nice to hear, but while you were all wrapped up in your little doomsday speech, you failed to notice the four new power levels that have just appeared." Everyone turned quickly to the new voice, Naruto even throwing three kunai, just in case.

The kunai hit their target dead on, but it only had one effect. The kunai bent as they hit Vegeta's body.

"Vegeta! Good to see you old pal! How've you been?" Vegeta scowled. "Just come back to life and the clown is already back to his idiotic self." Naruto looked at Vegeta, then at Trunks, and you get the idea. "Wow Trunks, you and your dad are nothing alike in looks or in personalities. I mean, he seems like a total ass!" Vegeta snarled angrily. "I heard that!" he yelled to a cowering Naruto. He turned around. "I don't know about you fools, but I'm checking it out. It could even be another one of your 'portals' you were going on about." Vegeta blasted off in a flash of blue light. Goku looked around. "Let's go. Oh, and shotgun carrying Naruto!"

The Z-Fighters took off after Vegeta. Goku carried Naruto, Piccolo carried Kakashi, Krillin carried Sasuke and Gohan was left with Sakura. While the others had no problem carrying their passengers, Gohan found it a bit more awkward holding Sakura. As they flew through the air in silence, Piccolo and Kakashi sneaked up behind them. "How are you two love birds going?" Kakashi asked, hand raised in the air and an eye smile on his face. Gohan an Sakura grew bright red in response. In fact, Gohan was so surprised, he dropped Sakura, quickly catching her. Unfortunately for them, Gohan wrapped his arms around Sakura in a slightly inappropriate place. "God, go take this somewhere else you two, preferably a bedroom." Piccolo said, causing Kakashi to snicker. Both Gohan and Sakura grew even brighter shades of red, and Gohan quickly increased his pace. 'Oh no you don't," Piccolo and Kakashi thought simultaneously. "I'm not done with you yet!'

Naruto looked on as Gohan and Piccolo flew past at a quick pace. "Hey Goku, are you gonna just stand by and watch them get there first? That's not a winning attitude, y'know." Goku shook his head and grinned. "Of course not!Let's go!" he yelled, flying off at a breakneck speed.

Krillin looked on as Gohan, Piccolo and Goku flew past. (In that order.) He mentally sighed. 'Why am I stuck with Mr. Mopey?' he thought. He was surprised, however, when Sasuke asked him to speed up. "Hey, Krillin, was it? Let's speed up." When Krillin looked down at him confusedly, Sasuke sighed. "Well, are you going to? Because," Sasuke added with a small grin. "I have a reputation to rebuild, and getting their first will prove _our _superiority." Krillin gave his own grin as he took of after the others. 'Maybe he won't be so bad after all.'

Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzou and Trunks could only look on with amazement as the others sped past them. "Well," Tien started. "Looks like they're in a hurry."

Vegeta looked behind him. 'If it's a race they want, it is a race they will get.' he thought a he saw the speeding warriors behind him.

_Meanwhile..._

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" One of the figures screamed. "Why isn't it working?"

"Patience, my brother. It has been many a year since it was last active, and you know how much energy it needs."

"Perhaps, but shouldn't we go and finish of the creatures that arrived through the portal?" The figure the question was directed at thought for a moment. "No," he eventually replied. "The Saiyan's are heading in that direction, and as of now we are not strong enough to take them on. But fear not, we will get our revenge. And soon."

The Z-Fighters and Team 7 finally landed at the source of the power signals. Four figures lay motionless on the ground. Kakashi ran over to one of the figures when he realised who they were. "Asuma! Asuma, wake up!" He checked all of the newly arrived Team 10's pulses. "They're alive, but they're all unconscious, just like we were."

"I'm taking it you know these people?" Trunks asked. Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. The girl is Ino Yamanaka, the chubby boy is Choji Akimichi, the other boy is Shikamaru Nara and the man is Asuma Sarutobi. They are another ninja team, like us."

"Well let's not just stand here looking at them. Everyone, join hands." Goku commanded. Everyone except Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta joined hands. "Okay Gohan, you know what to do." Gohan nodded. "Right. Piccolo, put your hand on my shoulder. Now make sure you are all in contact with someone. Right, see you at home dad!" Gohan put his right hand index and middle fingers to his head and vanished, taking everyone except Goku and Vegeta with him. Goku looked at Vegeta, who was walking away. "C'mon, Vegeta. Just this once?" Vegeta stopped walking. "Fine."

"Goodbye Bulma, have a safe trip back home okay?" Bulma was about to respond when a group of people suddenly appeared in front of her. "Gohan, what have I told you about using that technique?" Bulma and Chi Chi shouted simultaneously. Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, but I had to. See, we have two surprises. By the looks on your faces, I see you have noticed one." Gohan said, indicating to the four new ninja. "But this second one is a welcome surprise."

"Well, Gohan dear, I'm guessing that these four new...guests are friends of Kakashi, judging by the way the are so similarly clothed, but...oh my...is that..." Chi Chi trailed off, looking into the forest. Bulma followed her line of sight and spotted the Prince of all Saiyan's, but didn't notice the second figure until he stepped out into the moonlight. "Goku?" Goku grinned. "Yo!"

Many tissues and tears (and tears were not just from Chi Chi and Bulma) later, Goku had finally retold his story , and was trying to convince Chi Chi to let her son fight once more. "Oh, I cant believe my son has to fight _again_!" Chi Chi wailed dramatically. "But Chi Chi," Goku protested. "Gohan is the best hope we've got! I mean, he's even stronger than _me_!" Chi Chi growled. "Then got off your lazy butt and start TRAINING!" Goku took a step back. "Chi Chi, are you really telling me to train? And is that a yes?"

"Fine. But this is the _last time_, you hear me!"

This chapters a bit short with not a lot of action, but school has finally caught up to me and is taking up all my time. Three things:

Who did you think the new arrivals were before I told you?

Anyone of you go to see the Crusaders vs Sharks?

Who do you think is going to win the Rugby World Cup and why?

That's all for now, a bit irrelevant but oh well,

~Burning Blizzard


	8. Return of a Hero

Please do not kill me for such a short chapter. I re-wrote this one several times, and still don't like it. I promise the next will be is better.

"Your friends sleep for a long time, y'know." Goku said in a bored manner. Gohan sighed, annoyed, but only slightly, that he had to tell his father that Team 7 had to sleep for a long time after exiting the portal as well for the sixth time. "But you said that these guys didn't even take half as long to wake up!" Goku protested, indicating to the ninja. Gohan sighed again, and his mind drifted off to other things as Goku continued talking, like if his brother was going to turn out liked his father.

The figure took a step back as the strange looking machine buzzed into life. Lights began flashing, and a low whirring noise could be heard. Six more figures rushed to join the original. "Ha! Yes! My brothers, I have finally got it working!" The person who had activated the machine gloated. Another figure walked over to a computer- like object and typed a few things up. "According to this, the machine will up to full power in between seven days to seven months." The tallest figure in the room snorted. "Hmph. Typical primitive human devices. Now that you have got it running, we need to change our location. Those blasted Saiyan's are sure to have picked up on that ki spike."

Piccolo opened his eyes suddenly, reacting on sensing a brief ki spike. He broke out of his meditative pose, and was no longer focusing on the sound of the waterfall crashing behind him. He was now trying to reach out with his senses and feel where the sudden surge in energy originated from. A bright blue aura surrounded Piccolo, just before he shot off towards where he thought it came from.

Piccolo wasn't the only person to sense the ki. Gohan, Goku and Trunks (who had arrived just recently)quickly turned their heads to the sudden surge. Trunks and Goku flashed into Super Saiyan's. Gohan tensed, ready to follow suit, but his fathers hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Son, I think you should stay here with your friends, just in case." Not giving his son a chance to answer, Goku shot off into the clear skies, quickly accompanied by Trunks.

"What kind of sick game is this?" The Prince of all Saiyan's shouted angrily. He to had flown towards the source of the energy, and had been lead to a mountain range. He had been infuriated to find nothing, until he was blindsided by a fist. Recovering from the hit he had taken, he looked up intending to insult his attacker. What he saw shocked him. The person who had attacked him looked almost exactly like the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. Except instead of having Broly's maniacal face, it was that clowns, Kakarot. To top it off, instead of having Broly's super-sized arms, he had the Namekian's. Unlike the Namek's arms, however, they were huge, the same size of Broly's. Stitches were also visible where the body parts changed. "And what are you meant to be?" Vegeta asked in a challenging tone. "Frankenstein?" The monster simply charged.

"Can you sense that Goku?" Trunks asked his blonde companion. Goku simply nodded, and both increased their speed.

Vegeta was sent flying from another vicious punch, but tried to use the momentum to get away from the monster. Unfortunately, 'Broly' made full use of his Namekian arms, extending them to three times their usual size before smashing into Vegeta's chest with two fists. The force was enough to smash Vegeta through several mountains before crashing into the ground. Vegeta grimaced as he got back up.

"Bastard."

Gohan was torn. On one hand, he wanted to go with his father and Trunks to locate the mysterious energy force. On the other, he wanted to stay with the ninja, just in case something bad happened. He decided to choose the latter, if only for a while. It turned out to be a good choice.

Even when Vegeta turned Super Saiyan he was still having a hard time with the monster. Every punch he threw didn't seem to faze his adversary, while every blow he took had the force of a sledgehammer smashing stone. 'Damn it all to Hell!' Vegeta thought as he was pummeled yet again. 'I was sure I had gotten stronger!'

The Broly-Piccolo-Goku monster landed on a small dirt mound created from the recent battle, only a couple of metres away from Vegeta, who was struggling to stand up. His enemy smirked, raising a hand and creating an almost transparent sphere of energy. Before he could fire it off, and thin beam of energy passed through said arm, leaving a very large and very gory hole behind. But Broly **(A/N: Which is what he'll be referred as at the moment.) **didn't cry out in pain or anything, just turned around. Located on the peak of one of the many mountains, was Piccolo.

Taking advantage of Broly's distraction, Vegeta shot forward towards Piccolo. He was prideful, but knew that this was one battle he could not win alone. "So, Green Bean, how long have you been skulking around here for?" The prideful Saiyan Prince asked in a tone of arrogance. Piccolo took no notice of the nickname. "Long enough to see your arse getting handed to you." Vegeta snarled angrily.

"Quite, Namekian! I have no time for your blabbering." Piccolo smirked. "But I think I have some 'blabbering' you'll want to here."

"What?" Vegeta asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Piccolo continued. "As you can see, this is some sort of monster formed together with characteristics of Broly, Goku and myself." Piccolo paused for a second. "It's obvious for the most part why these particular traits were chosen. First off, Broly's body for that insane strength and durability." Vegeta nodded, obviously wanting the Namek to get to the point. "Second off, my arms. I'm still a little unclear on this, but I would guess that it's for my certain abilities, like expanding them and regeneration." Piccolo paused again, suddenly deep in thought.

Vegeta began to get irritated at the Namek's long pause. Before he could come up with some smart ass comment, Piccolo continued. "After thinking, I'm not sure if that if it is only Broly's arms that can regenerate. I think, that because he is some kind of weird biological creation, that whoever created him may have found away to replicate the Namekian regenerating ability, like what happened with Cell." Vegeta was now interested, but still curious about one thing. "Then why Kakarot's head?" Piccolo shrugged. "I have no idea, except that maybe instead of fighting like a crazed maniac, he can control his thoughts and come up with ideas to beat the opponent like Goku can, or maybe whoever created him knew you would be the first to arrive, and knew you would be infuriated at the sight of Goku's face , discounting other appearances. Maybe both."

Vegeta scowled. The information Piccolo had just given him was not good at all. "So what do we do?"

"Well, we have to try and fight him." A new voice said. Vegeta turned around to see Goku and Trunks. "I used Instant Transmission to get us here when I felt you were taking a beating. And don't worry about explaining all of that again Piccolo," Goku added. "We both heard it."

Throughout this whole exchange, Broly just stood there, motionless. His arm had healed while all the others were distracted. For some reason, he didn't attack. Maybe it was the Goku side of him,as it would have no honour in attacking an opponent from behind. Whatever the reason, he continued to stand still.

While the group was talking Piccolo was thinking. 'Hmm...If whoever created this monster wanted it to be able to come up with strategies to fight, they wouldn't have picked Goku. It would have to be Vegeta or me. So why...'

Meanwhile Gohan and the four ninja had gone back inside to check on Team 10, who were _still _asleep. All five were locked in their own individual activities. That is, until Asuma's eyes suddenly snapped open, quickly surveying their surroundings. "Where...Where am I?"

In one quick motion, Trunks unsheathed his sword and cut an energy blast that was heading for him in half, causing it to explode harmlessly on either side of him. The fight was actually looking pretty good now with all four their, starting to overpower Broly. Trunks let loose a loud war cry before launching himself into the fray, sword drawn back.

"How are the prototypes doing?" A very gruff voice asked. The owner of the voice was short, and had a very large, very colourful mohawk, with his head shaven on either side. He was wearing what looked like Saiyan clothing. Another, more high pitched voice answered. "Prototype Two has not engaged the enemy as of yet. Prototype One is steadily losing energy. I believe we should call back Prototype Two as he is sure to be beaten by the boy." A silence descended on the group. A third, calm voice answered in a tone of authority that suggested he was the leader. "Very well. Call of the advances of Prototype Two immediately. We will succeed next time."

Trunks stood over his handiwork. The body of Broly was in two very unclean pieces. Blood and Broly's insides were all over the place, and though Trunks' new and improved super sharp sword had (barely) cut through the body, all warriors present knew that the original Broly's body would have broken the blade instantly.

Asuma had waited patiently for his students to wake up, eagerly waiting the explanation Kakashi would come up with. After the initial shock of waking, all of Team 10 had listened to Kakashi's speech. However, having not seen any of the Z-Fighters abilities, they were more sceptical than Team 7. "Kakashi, wonderful story, but how do you expect us to believe-" Asuma was cut short after Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo suddenly appeared in the same room they were in. "Well look who's up," Goku stated cheerfully. "What's up? You all look like you've seen a ghost!"

A man with spiky black hair sighed impatiently. He absent-mindedly touched the scar on the left side of his face. Honestly, this 'trial' had been going on and off for over twenty years now. It was about time they came to their final decision. By now, the calls of 'He's a Saiyan, he should be sent to Hell!' and 'He stood up for what is right! Send him above!' were getting old. How long did this have to go on? He would be bored to death if he wasn't already. As his jury broke into their three hundred, seventy four thousand, two hundred and thirty seventh argument (Being dead for about thirty years makes you do crazy things.) he decided to take another stand. "Enough!" There. That got their attention. "You have been arguing for my fate for almost thirty years! When are you finally gonna stop!" The jury stayed silent. They quickly whispered among themselves. One member, a dog in a white cloak with a halo over his head, stood and spoke up. "Bardock, seeing this jury cannot come up with your fate, we have all decided on one option." Bardock looked on, curious. "The jury have decided. Bardock, you will be given a second chance to prove you are worthy of Heaven. Use it well." Bardock's look of curiosity turned into one of outrage. "WHAT! YOU SPEANT THIRTY YEARS DECIDING TO SEND ME TO HEAVEN OR HELL AND THEN YOU DECIDE TO RESTORE MY LIFE!" But it was no use, and Bardock's body began to fade...

Team 10 now well and truly believed the story. Goku's little show was persuasive. But their was still one question that needed to be answered. "What are we going to do now?"

Okay, a few things. First off, as stated before, I am sorry about the length and quality of this chapter. Second, I forgot to mention that Gohan grew his tail back at one stage or another. Thirdly, I know King Yemma (or whatever his name is) judges the souls but I have my reasons why a jury judged Bardock. On that note, Bardock is gonna play a fairly significant role in this story. Finally, I want all of you (even those who have read this and won't review, and that's a lot of you) to go and look and review a story called Shonen Alliance by Vineman. Sorry if that sounds demanding, but that fic really deserves more reviews in my opinion. Please don't be turned off my story after this chapter.

Later,

~Burning Blizzard


	9. Not good! Bardocks loss of control!

Note at bottom.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball z or Naruto. This goes for all chapters.

It was so cold, so dark. He tried blinking, but to no use. Great. It was getting colder again. Soon it would be so cold that he would burn. Yep. It was happening now. The temperature dropped suddenly, and he was left screaming, but him nor anyone else could pick up the strangled sound. He braced himself for what was about to come, as he had been through this process for what seemed like thousands of times. Suddenly, the temperature changed again, and he no longer just felt like he was burning.

He was burning.

The darkness snapped out of existence to replaced by a blinding light. One extreme to another.

Eventually, the pain faded away. Bardock braced himself for the next onslaught, but it did not come. Instead, Bardock found his senses returning slowly. He cracked his eyes open, knowing full well this would be the only chance in a while because he could fell himself losing consciousness. He managed to see that he was hurtling towards a mass of blue before he slipped under.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" All eyes turned to the tall Namek. "Uh, no?" Naruto answered innocently.

"Brat! The Namek was not speaking to you!" heads turned again to the Price of Five Other People, who had scowl on his face. "Man, look at who woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Naruto muttered under his breath. "I heard that you scum!"

"He is right though, father," Trunks interrupted before things could turn worse. "You do seem angry...er than usual." Vegeta snarled. "Are you stupid, boy? Why don't you shut up and sense that energy?" Trunks paused for a second and closed his eyes. "Weird..."

"It was probably just another portal." Naruto dismissed casually with a shake of his head.

"No," Gohan said suddenly. "It's definitely not. This is so weird. I am sure I have never sensed this before, yet it is so familiar...almost like Dad's..." All heads turned _again, _this time to Goku. "What? Don't expect _me_ to go find whoever that was."

"Why?" Everyone chorused. Goku grinned the famous Son grin™. "I'm starving! I haven't eaten a good meal in years!" Everyone sweatdropped. After a long, awkward silence, Gohan decided to break the news to his father gently. "I'm sorry Dad. Mum...she left to Bulma's for 'girl stuff.'"

After helping calm Goku down and cleaning up the glass he broke with his scream, the finally managed to get Goku to Instant Transmission everyone to where the mysterious ki signal was last felt, albeit sulkily. "Everyone hold onto someones shoulder." As the group complied, Goku put two fingers to his head and they vanished...

...Reappearing right above a glistening blue ocean. Unable to stop themselves, everyone fell into the calm waters, with the exception of Piccolo, who managed to stop himself from falling in time. Yes, not even the mighty Prince could regain his senses in time to stop himself from plunging into the dark blue depths of the ocean. Which...did not improve his mood.

Vegeta was having a bitch of a day. First off, when the Prince had demanded breakfast, the Woman had told him she was to busy, and he had to get his own because he had brutally dismembered _all _the serving bots. He did not bother to ask what she was working on. Also, because Vegeta had no luck with machines (it definitely seemed that true machines _didn't_ feel fear, Vegeta now knew) he was forced to result to...cereal.

But his day had truly taken a turn for the worse when he was forced to attend a press conference with Bulma on several topics that required his being there, like whether or not he was an axe murderer. His decision to answer with "I would not need an axe," turned out to be a very poor choice of wording. It had caused Bulma to become very sour afterward, and he was now under constant police surveillance.

His day had continued to spiral downwards, with things like happening the GR managing to break (not before Vegeta was almost flattened to a pancake, courtesy of the three year old Trunks playing with the controls) and that blasted cat ripping up his favourite couch. And now this. Just fuc-

"Hey guys! Look at that!" Vegeta was interrupted from his train of thought to look at where Kakarot was pointing. On the shore, a couple of hundred of metres from the groups position, was a dark outline of a person. "Let's go check it out!"

Gohan looked at the disappearing figure of his father, then to Trunks, who simply shrugged his shoulders and took off after Goku. Gohan sighed, and followed suit, though he was sure he was forgetting something.

Piccolo watched as Goku, Gohan and Trunks took off. In their excitement, they had forgotten the humans, who were floundering int the water. Most of the floundering was done on the male blonde's part, who also appeared to be the less...mentally gifted. But Piccolo's senses were extraordinary, and he could sense an evil force within the boy. 'I will keep watch on that one,' Piccolo thought as he flew away to join his companions.

Kakashi sighed as a frantic Naruto fearfully clung onto him. In their companions excitement to leave, they had forgotten the eight ninja. Now the one called Vegeta was the only one who remained, and something told Kakashi that the older Saiyan was not the person to go to for help. Indeed, as soon as he thought that Vegeta looked at the ninja, smirked, and flew off. It was going to be a long run back to shore.

"Okay, now, does anyone here know how to use the Suimen Hokō no Gyō?" Kakashi asked. Asuma chuckled. "Kakashi, Kakashi, these six have only started their lives as shinobi! Of course they won't be able to walk on water!" It was Kakashi's turn to laugh. "That, is where you're wrong, Asuma. I have already taught my students the technique!"

Asuma grinned inwardly. There was no possible way that Kakashi's students could have mastered that jutsu _already_. Then again, this _is_ Kakashi. "Right then Kakashi. Prove it-" Asuma stopped talking when he realised that all of Team 7 were currently running off in then direction of the shore. Asuma sweatdropped, then sighed in annoyance. Looks like Kakashi had bragging rights, but for now, he had to get his own three genin out of the water.

"Man, this guy looks just like me!I wonder who he is?" Goku inspected the unconscious figure with scrutiny. He was wearing a green variant of Saiyan armour, with the spandex only able to be seen on the lower half of the man. He had a distinguishing scar on his left cheek that resembled a diamond or a cross. He wore a red band around his head and on his wrists. But his hair was very interesting as well. It was an exact replica of Goku's hair, shape and colour. "He's gotta be Saiyan, he has a tail!"

"Indeed."

Everyone present turned to look at Vegeta. "You know this guy?" Piccolo asked gruffly. Vegeta shook his head. "I only met him twice. The first time he was on a purging mission with me, my father and a few elites. Father said that though he was a third-class warrior, he was a magnificent fighter, one of the best." Vegeta trailed off and looked Goku right in the eyes. "The second time had a...'less tense' of an atmosphere. Me and my team were having a celebration for a successful mission, and they were allowed to bring relatives. Nappa's parents could not show, as they were dead." Gohan and Piccolo cringed at the thought of the bald Saiyan, who was once a feared adversary. Vegeta carried on. "Raditz's parents were very much alive, however." Goku's eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. "So...you're saying that this man here...is my father?" Vegeta nodded. "That is correct."

"What is correct?" A voice asked from behind the group. Vegeta growled impatiently, and began to retell the tail to the soaking ninja.

* * *

Bardock groaned, blinking his eyes, trying to recover from whatever the hell just happened. His vision began to focus, and he could see his surroundings more clearly. He appeared to be in a large, white room, and was laying on a soft, comfortable bed. He decided he must be in some sort of hospital. He looked around, and suddenly realised he was not alone. There was a large group of people around him, about six or seven. Most seemed to be children. He instinctively began to survey they them.

First off was the blonde boy in the blue and orange. That get-up was certainly a pain on the eyes. He appeared to be between eleven and thirteen, but also seemed to have fighting experience. Bardock had gained a lot of knowledge on his telepathic powers, and put them to good use. He shuddered as he sensed a great evil in the boy. There was something definitely off about this kid.

Engaged in conversation with him was a boy with dark, wild hair, who looked about the same age, maybe a bit older. He was wearing a dark purple gi, and was well built. It only took a second for Bardock to realise this boy was at least part Saiyan, even if he didn't have a tail. You could see the great wells of battle experience in the kids eyes. It was amazing.

Off to their side were to girls, one blonde, the other had a more peculiar hair colour, pink. They too were talking, and would sometimes look over to the Saiyan and the blonde and begin giggling. Bardock, though he thought this was bizarre, decided to assume that they also had battle experience.

The last three people of the room were locked in their own conversation. All of them appeared to be fully grown men, and Bardock could easily see the fighting experience practically oozing off their bodies. One had black hair and a scarred face, another had purple hair and blue eyes. The last was a short, bald man who Bardock recognised. This was one of his sons friends from the visions.

The thought of his son brought Bardock back to reality. He shot straight up out of his bed and took on an aggressive fighting stance, surprising the rooms other occupants, who took on various stances of their own. As if on cue, even more people burst into the room. A bald triclops, a midget with red cheeks, two men in an identical uniform, another dark haired kid, a tall green man and lastly-

"Prince Vegeta!" Bardock immediately dropped his stance and took one knee, one hand on his heart and his head lowered. While most adopted confused looks, Vegeta smirked. It was about time he got recognition as royalty. "You may rise."

"My Prince, it is an honour to see you once more." Bardock spoke as he rose to his feet. Vegeta simply held his smirk. "It also appears that you have chosen to continue the Royal Blood Line." Those who did not look confused before did now, including Vegeta. Bardock grinned. "When on one of my missions, I was gifted, or cursed, depending on how you look at it, with psychic abilities. Funny, before I did my scan, I was sure your son would have had to be one of the kids with dark hair and eyes, even maybe both. They have the characteristics of a Saiyan." Vegeta nodded his head in approval. Finally, a useful subject. Bardock gave a low bow to Trunks. "It is an honour to meet you, Prince Trunks." Trunks smiled, but blushed a bit.

Before anyone could say anything more, five more people walked into the room, which was now getting cramped. Bardock made _another _quick surveillance, taking in two more kids, two more women and...Kakarot.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He should've seen this one coming. After all, being dead didn't stop his visions. Still, it had been so long...

"Ka...karot..." Bardock managed to stutter out. "It's really you..." Goku nodded cheerfully, as if he was already to grips on the current situation. "Yep, it sure is! I take it you would rather call me by my Saiyan name instead of Goku, right?" It was Bardock's turn to nod.

"Okay, before we go into storey telling, let's get comfortable. Cool? Right, follow me." The blue haired woman, the Prince's mate, Bardock noted, took control and began leading the large group through a labyrinth of hallways and corridors, until they reached a large, well furnished room.

As soon as everyone was seated, Bardock began his tale. He started from his very first mission, all the way to his final confrontation with Frieza, and then beyond that.

"...So then, my attack was completely absorbed by his own, and I was destroyed along with my planet." Vegeta nodded his approval yet again, a warrior's death, very good. "As I reached the end of the check-in station, King Yemma could not decide what to do with me, so he gave me over to his jury. They also could not decide, so I was granted to 'live' in one of the Kai's realms, neither Heaven nor Hell, 'till the jury could decide. I trained when I could, attended a pointless court when forced, and finally ended up here."

There was a long silence after Bardock's tale was finished. What was there to say? Surprisingly, it was _Chiatzou _who broke the silence."Say, Bardock..." Bardock turned to look at the pale white midget. "Yes?" Chiatzou fell silent for a second, not wanting to insult the Saiyan. Bardock took note of this silence, and took the opportunity to take a peek inside Chiatzou's mind. He smiled grimly. "I have not become a Super Saiyan yet, though I believe I would be able to give Frieza a run for his money if he was in his final form at say, fifty to sixty percent of his max power."

This day was suddenly getting better and better for Vegeta. An extremely loyal subject, with some most useful abilities, and one of the greatest fighting powers in the world. After all, not many people had reached Frieza's strength, though he had been dead for years. Vegeta was disappointed with Bardock's inability to transform, however he decided not to judge, as the Saiyan was still talking on the subject.

"I have, however, managed to reach a 'false Super Saiyan' level, which is probably equal to just under Frieza's one hundred percent. Problem is, my energy is drained during the time I'm in the state."

_One week later..._

It was long since decided that the ninja would stay and fight this new enemy, instead of going back to their home using the power of Shenron. It had also been decided that they would train, to bring their strength, speed and technique up. Team 7 was ahead from their training at eight times normal gravity, but they still had to get used to their newfound abilities. To speed things up, all eight ninja were sparring with Bardock on everyday except Saturday's, Sunday's and Wednesday's. The current day happened to be Monday.

Bardock evaded every punch, every kick, every _move _without a thought. His thoughts were elsewhere. He was not sure why he had been chosen to train the 'ninja,' as he thought, knew even, that the other humans would be more suited to the task. Apparently it was to build up the duration for his 'Super Saiyan' form, but he never even got a chance to ascend, as it was to easy to fight the shinobi as it was.

Deciding he wanted to end this, Bardock emitted a wave of ki from his body, knocking his attackers away. While they were recovering, he began to transform. He let out a loud yell, his hair rising and turning a crimson colour while his aura began to turn gold. Bardock smiled as he finished transforming. The power always made him smile.

But something was...different. The rage accompanied by the ascension remained, in fact magnified. This had never happened before, not even the first time he transformed. He slowly felt himself losing control as he turned to face the ninja...

Kay, a couple of things. One, though I only got to reviews last chapter, I am still relatively happy, as now I am only three away from fifty. That's a lot for my first fic, and I thank all you reviewers.

Unfortunately, I will be updating less and less, as the new school hours are taking its toll.

Lastly, I realise this is late in coming, but I want to commend the Japanese people and their bravery. Though are own quake was horrible, it was a fraction compared to what you guys went/are going through. Again, I realise this is late, my bad.

Kia kaha to the Japanese, and everyone else having a difficult time,

~Burning Blizzard


	10. Sorry!

Important Update:

As you probably already know, I haven't updated in a while. I probably won't be able to for the rest of the year. In the extension class at SBHS, they have a thing called the year long project. Well, they do in year nine anyway. It's really living up to it's name. All my attention if focused on that. So sorry! But in my spare time, however, I'm rewriting my fic even though I've barely done anything on it. I know I can write better then what I've got so far. Sorry again.


End file.
